Is it too late?
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: Losing hope in bringing Sasuke back, Sakura joins the Akatsuki. Sasuke goes back to Konoha after failing to kill Itachi, but Orochimaru is dead. Sasuke attempts to bring Sakura back before she falls in love with Itachi completely. ItaxSaku and SasuSaku
1. Underestimating

Summary:

**Summary:**

Sasuke has come back to Konoha after his dream of crushing Itachi failed again. Sasuke tried to kill him, but after the fight, Itachi left Sasuke alive, just unconscious. He decided to go back to Konoha because he inwardly knows he needs more training, but since Orochimaru is dead, who else is left? So he decides to go to Konoha. And also of course he'd never tell the others! He wants to get IN Konoha, not banned again, so they all think he's back as one of them, (get real…)

It's the Shippuden time (age wise). Sakura left from Konoha to try and get Sasuke back, after the failed mission with her, Naruto Sai., and Yamato. She just recently joined the Akatsuki, because she gave up on trying to bring Sasuke back.

Sakura is Itachi's partner. Warning, in this fanfic, there will be some ItachixSakura moments, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED If you're wondering what happened to Kisame, because he was Itachi's partner, here is the situation. Kisame is Deidara's partner, because Sasori is dead. Why did they switch partners? Because Deidara flat out refused to work with the woman who killed his sempai.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke just kept on running forward, trying not to get pre-occupied or distracted, though it was a little difficult with having Naruto whining behind him, and Kakashi staring at his back-side. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was mentally trying to decipher Sasuke's extreme actions that had appeared all of a sudden.

He was on a mission with Naruto and Kakashi. It was to retrieve Sakura back. Sounded easy, sure, but there were a few twists to it. Sakura had happened to an Akatsuki member. It made it harder to retrieve her back for now she had many of her 'comrades' guarding her, but there was a plus side to these turn of events… If she was with the Akatsuki that meant that she was with Itachi. Just because Sasuke got beaten by him the last time, didn't mean that he would give up.

Sasuke, remembering the fight with Itachi got him riled right back up again. His face twisted into a grimacing smirk as he remembered how weak he probably was at that time, he pushed his feet to go faster.

Sure he didn't really need Sakura, she was just a ploy; an excuse to get closer to Itachi again while still on Konoha's side. It fit perfectly actually. The minute he came back to Konoha, she left to the Akatsuki's. This was a good sign from Kami, most likely. He hated to sound like the Hyuuga, but it certainly _did_ seem like 'destiny'.

Though Sakura was just a distraction, he could use this I'll-save-you plan better than it actually was. He did, after all have this plan for reviving the clan. It would be too simple, two birds with one stone…plus, Sakura was probably dying for him to be her husband; _he_ wouldn't be begging, _she _would. Pride all safe and sound there.

He WOULD bring Sakura back, he WOULD save her, and he most definitely WOULD kill Itachi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Sasuke ran faster, he got more determined, he just kept on running, and running, until Kakashi, seeing Naruto on the verge of collapsing. At long last, he finally decided that he was getting a little tired himself, so they all agreed on taking a break.

"Man!" Naruto said while panting, "I haven't ran that fast except for this one time when Sakura tried to kill me because I said something stupid."

Sasuke glared at him, knowing Naruto was trying to make a joke, but if he said one more thing about Sakura like that…wait, what was he thinking?? He only liked Sakura as a friend now…barely. And the only reason he was so determined was so that he could kill Itachi and finish his goal. That had to be it, he couldn't think of another reason why he was in such a rush to catch up to Sakura.

Pushing those thoughts away because he felt no reason to delve into those problems, he thought about some tactics on how to get past Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. It was working and he was thinking more onto that problem then the one previously. That is, until he felt a person's chakra, it was fading away, but not that fast. It seemed so familiar, wait, could that have been….Sakura's!? He had to act quickly before he lost the presence of it.

"Naruto, Kakashi, I need you two to go back and get back up, quickly" Sasuke said, shaking Naruto, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Arrrrggh, momma! Gimme more time, I'll promise to make you cookies….." Naruto spoke, half consciously, still in the middle of his dream.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a questioning look, but disregarded it. This was Naruto, the number one unpredictable ninja. He'd seen worse from him. Inside he was grinning gleefully at his thoughts on how to arise his sleeping teammate. Forcing some chakra into his hand, it almost instantaneously began to crackle with electricity. It was only a small voltage…but it would work.

He extended his finger and aimed for the spot that Kakashi had taught Naruto from long ago, was very painful…aha! No, just kidding, that would be too cruel, he just poked him in the stomach. At that moment, Naruto shot up yelping from the shock. Suddenly finally materializing his thoughts back, he said "Sasuke, what the heck was THAT FOR?! IT HURT!"

"Hn, Get Kakashi up, go back to Konoha quickly, and get back up. Meet me in the village of the mist in 4 days." Sasuke said, not caring that he had just recently shocked him awake.

After a couple of minutes of grumbling, mumbling and incoherent swearing, Naruto shifted towards Kakashi. "Kakashi! Sasuke wants us to go back to Konoha quickly, and get back up. Meet me in the village of the mist in 4 days. ALLLRIIIIGGGHHTT?"

Kakashi, woke up slowly. To his credit, even though Naruto was screaming in his ear, he still was unfazed. What Sasuke said was apparently, indeed true! With Naruto living in the majority of your life, you tended to get used to these things. Naruto was about to continue on his giant hyper rant, but Sasuke swiftly blocked his mouth with his hand, and explained the situation more clearly to Kakashi. Absorbing the information of what Sasuke (not Naruto) said and what he was trying to do. Kakashi felt Sakura's chakra for a quick second, so he nodded, understanding what Sasuke was getting to.

"Alright, I know what you're up to, and don't take the risk if it's too big for the price." Kakashi said, giving him a warning that Naruto wouldn't understand, because then he'd want to tag a long with Sasuke. "Naruto, we're leaving, now."

"Erm, okay…?" Naruto said, wondering what the both of them were talking about but decided to give it a rest. If Kakashi knew what he was talking about and was ok with it, then he was too.

Once Kakashi and Naruto briskly left, Sasuke tried to refocus his energy and concentration in on the chakra, but to his dismay, it was gone. '_Shit!'_ he mentally cursed. Just when he was so close! Now he only had the general idea of where Sakura's direction was from her chakra previously, before it disappeared.

He jumped on the nearest tree, closest to him, and went to go get Sakura, but more importantly, kill Itachi. He wouldn't let him get away with the humiliation he got last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Itachi-sempai, can we take a break?" Sakura asked, a little out of breath. She was surprised and shocked when she realized Itachi had this much stamina, but mentally bopped herself on the head, of COURSE! Itachi would have a lot of stamina. She had underestimated him by a long shot; he wasn't even tired one bit.

Itachi, remembering this fact (that Sakura was at a far lower status on power than him) gave in, and allowed her to know this by giving her a curt nod.

They both sat down, leaning on a tree, when all of a sudden, Sasuke came bursting out of no where.

Sakura, because of her tired state, was quite shocked, never recognizing his chakra or even a chakra of others in their area. Itachi, on the other hand, had noticed him quite a while ago.

"S-S-Sasuke?!" Sakura stuttered, not really believing her eyes.

"Ahh, so you've finally caught up, brother." Itachi said, getting up. "I expect you are here to try and defeat me? Well, lets just get this over with. Sakura and I have some business to do, and I'm afraid you're letting us up." Itachi said getting up, his Mangekyou Sharingan shining with the intent of killing.

Sakura just sat there petrified, _was this all she could do? After working so hard! Training, day after day, she just sat there. Staring at the fight unfolding. She didn't want this to happen, Sasuke was going to get hurt, but she didn't want to disobey Itachi. He was…well Sakura didn't know what Itachi meant to her yet, but still, she couldn't just WATCH this. But, Sasuke did deserve this, didn't he? Also, he was attacking her sempai! _

Suddenly, an amazing thing happened, something she had never experienced. She felt enraged, at Sasuke!

_How dare Sasuke treat her like dirt still, after he dragged her through hell, he still hadn't acknowledged her existence._ Rage poured through her veins. She was losing control over herself, she knew it. And yet, she didn't want it to stop. She knew it was somewhat wrong, and she should resist this, but it felt so…new and exhilarating.

Itachi, feeling Sakura's new chakra surge, knew what was coming. "Actually, Sasuke, I won't be fighting you this time, Sakura will." And with that he walked to the sidelines.

Sasuke looked confused. "Sakura, _fight_ me? Do you even know what you're talking about? She couldn't punch me even if she tried!" He exclaimed.

Itachi, hearing this, smirked, he had no idea what he was saying. He was just making it harder on himself.

Sakura, hearing Sasuke talk about her, thinking she was that weak, it made her even more angry, if that was even possible, and was ready to prove him wrong! She was going to prove how strong she had gotten, but this time, she would WIN. She was going to make him eat his own words.

With this thought, she gripped her hands tighter into a fist in her gloves. Leather was squeaking under strain as she gripped tighter. She swung hard at him. He dodged, a little surprised at this new version of Sakura. She jumped up at him, trying to punch him again, she was NOT going to let him win, not now, not ever. He dodged this, but the debris of the rubble exploding of her impact on the ground, sprayed him. She was furious now.

Itachi, looking on the sidelines, smiled maliciously under his cloak (because no one, practically has seen him smile, and he sure as hell wouldn't let Sasuke, or all people, see it) This was going to be interesting, he couldn't wait to see this battle.

Sakura yelled a battle cry as she tried punch after punch, kick after kick. Sasuke was getting scraps and cuts here and there, but he was still in shock, and wasn't fighting back. Sakura, seeing this, made her even madder. She didn't like the fact that he was going easy on her, and she wasn't beating him to a pulp. Smirking, she made 5 shadow clone jutsu and twirled around, confusing him. Using a new technique she learned from Kakashi previously, leaves swirled around him. Of course she altered the technique to make it much more extreme, it was almost impossible to break out of it. She attacked him at all sides. Sasuke shocked, looked at the seeping blood on his stomach. It wasn't that deep. But they both knew the wounds could've been if much more severe if she had not held back as much.

Sasuke, suddenly snapped out of his shock and knowing that in this mode of Sakura, he would never successfully be able to reason with her to get her to stop attacking him. So he finally decided the last and alternate decision. He'd simply just fight back. Not full force, of course, he still needed her intact, but simply to make her unconscious. Untying the wrap of cloth on his bandage cloth and tying it around his wound on his stomach, he then activated his Sharingan and was ready to fight seriously.

Sakura, satisfied of Sasuke's seriousness now, stood on fighting position.

After Sasuke bandaged himself, he didn't waste any time. Using chakra to accent his speed towards her, she blocked his blows.

He gradually picked up his speed of attacks, reaching to a practically impossible speed to parry from. Sakura was having a hard time to defend herself while Sasuke back-flipped and used his Katon jutsu to spray flaming, fire balls at her direction.

"Crap!" Sakura cursed as millions of suggested thoughts came to her mind of how to get out of this attack in mere seconds. She found the most reasonable resort and quickly went through many hand signs, finally slamming her palm to the ground to create a water shield.

Once the flames disintegrated, creating steam in the air, Sakura used this to her advantage by taking out her weapons consisting of senbon, kunai, and even a couple of Kage shurikens. Creating a couple of shadow clone jutsu's to around Sasuke and silently throwing her weapons at him, she waited to test his reflexes.

They were apparently really good because he sensed them coming and agilely moved out of the way so none of the weapons would land a blow on him. Sakura had to congratulate him, she had really underestimated him.

She sighed quietly, apparently, she was underestimating a lot of people these days…her eyes snapped open attentively and she swung her leg around which was high enough so when he tried to aim his chidori at her, her leg pushed him in a different direction when it landed gently on his back. It worked and he just passed her. To make up, she tried to punch him, but with no avail as he swung around un-expectantly to her forcing her to back up before his chidori still in hand would've made contact with her.

Sasuke smirked as well as she did, and then fought again, taking turns parrying and attacking. They were both concentrating on an opening.

_Okay, so Sasuke attacks in groups of 3 or 4. After that, he builds his chakra up for a big blow, and then repeats the procedure. If I attack multiply, he'll be forced to block, but then he'll probably use a chakra to punch me. If I use this opportunity to quickly swing around, I might be able to knock him from the back. _Sakura thought, processing all his attacks.

Sasuke tried to interpret what was going on in her mind. '_Hm, what is she doing? Her temper has toned down a bit. Is she trying to see my battle moves? Luckily for me, I haven't shown her ANYTHING yet…'_

Sakura, putting her plan to action, started attacking aggressively now, and started pushing him back. Sasuke, getting tired of just blocking, needed an opportunity to advance HIS attacks, focusing his chakra in his hand, ready to punch.

_Yes!_ Sakura thought _He fell for the bait. _She waited for the perfect moment, when he punched, she spun around, behind him, and forced chakra in her leg, swinging her leg around.

Sasuke, thankful of his Sharingan activated, caught her leg before it made any serious contact with him, though it did sting his hand a little.

They both fought hard for what seemed like hours to them (more to Sakura than to Sasuke) It seemed like a draw, sometimes differing from one side to another, but nonetheless mostly even. Though Sasuke had more energy and was still holding a lot in, he had thought of her as weaker than she truly was. This fight made him regard her to higher status.

Sasuke grinned inwardly and he began to make his attack well known, picking up the pace between each of his punches. The fight was moving more in Sasuke's favor now.

'_What are you doing? You're letting this…Jerk push you around!' _Inner Sakura roared, finally fully appearing in her mind. Very furiously.

'Uggh! I can't believe it either! Why am I so incredibly weak all the time?!'

'_Calm down! It's not your fault, and I take offence to that! You're talking about me too! I'm part of you. So what are you waiting for?'_

'What are you talking about?' Sakura inquired.

'_No duh! You have to defeat him! Wipe that smug look right off his face! Aren't you mad at him? For what he put you through? He has done nothing for you, and you've practically given your whole life to him!' _ Inner Sakura encouraged, coaxing the flames of anger to burn more and more, at the highest extremities possible.

'You're right, I can't let him win, I'll definitely not kick his ass, he'll never beat me! Never!_' _ Sakura yelled in her mind, charging up a new surge of energy.

Her attacks were getting more aggressive, taking a shuriken from her pouch, she threw it at him at an abnormally fast speed. He caught it, but barely. When he looked up, she was gone. She used the opportunity of surprise to punch him in the gut, and repetitively kicking and punching him. Once, he was on the ground gasping for air, she hoisted him up with her hand by his neck. He was slowly suffocating, looking at her, he noticed something. There was a glint of something…else in her eyes. It looked like some sort of malice that was going to unleash something. Was is just his blurring vision that he was imagining seeing this? It was so hard to tell, he was running out of oxygen fast.

Itachi, knowing what was happening, went up from behind her and put his hand solidly on her shoulder. Gasping, she knelt to the ground, her eyes turning back into her normal emerald ones.

Itachi whispered in her ear "You still haven't quite controlled your power."

"Y-yes, Itachi-sempai, I know, It's just that it was so hard to control it this time." She gasped, trying to catch her breath as well as regulate her mind so she was fully in control again. She had stressed the "this time" to make Itachi know that she lost control because of fighting Sasuke.

Itachi thought about it, and then finally decided his decision on what to do next. "Sakura, we're leaving, we both know what your Inner Sakura strength does to you later on."

"Understood" Sakura said, as she got up with Itachi's help, as they slowly got up and started to leave a very angry and confused Sasuke there alone.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi, infuriated at his seeming to be non-existent to them.

"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

They both ignored him, and left him on the ground, wondering what just happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay, so here's the deal with "Sakura's new power." If tempered or willing, she can let out her Inner Sakura, but she doesn't quite have control over it. It uses up a lot of her strength and chakra after though, which she gets very weak. **

**A/N I am not a master at remembering all the jutsu's and learning which one was which, so pardon me if I'm wrong, you could correct me if I'm wrong. Heck, most of them here are actually made up, so don't use this as reference! DX It makes sense in my head, but I don't know if you guys get it, make sure to tell me if it doesn't make sense to you.**

**PS, this was my first fanfic, but I've gone back to the beginning at this, because originally I didn't know how much pages equaled to how long it was on fanfic. You know, because they shorten. But over time, I've gotten the somewhat hang of it, so I altered the sad beginning, combing the 3 chapters into one.**

_**Redone: June 23, 2008**_


	2. The bet

**Previously:**

_Itachi whispered in her ear "You still haven't quite controlled your power."_

"_Yes, Itachi-sempai, I know, it's just that it was so hard to control it __this__ time." She said, stressing the "this time" to make Itachi know that she lost control because of fighting Sasuke._

_Itachi thought about it, and then finally decided his decision on what to do next. "Sakura, we're leaving, we both know what your Inner Sakura strength does to you later on." __**(A/N don't worry if you don't understand right away, I'll explain in more detail later.)**_

"_Understood" Sakura said, as she got up with Itachi's help, as they slowly got up and started to leave a very confused Sasuke there alone._

"_Wait!" Sasuke screamed. _

"_What the hell is going on?!?!!?" He demanded._

_They both ignored him, and left him on the ground, wondering what just happened._

------------------------------------------------(Side note)-----------------------------------------------

**A special Thank you to ****Sakura4eva**** and ****UchihaSakuraXItachi**** for commenting through every chapter and giving good critique, I'm also glad that you like the story so much. **

**WARNING! For the couple of chapters, there might be more Itachi and Sakura moments, but there will be more Sasuke and Sakura moment's in the future too, so don't worry! Lol, have fun reading then, btw, I don't' really like this chapter, I think I'm hitting a writers block pretty soon…sad. T.T**

------------------------------(Back to the story, Sakura and Itachi)------------------------------

They only started walking away from Sasuke, towards their destination, the Jinchuuriki, and that was 5 minutes ago. Sakura was already panting and out of breathe. It was because of her using her inner Sakura, that she was so fatigued.

Sakura gasped when she started falling, half from exhaustion, half from the slippery soil under her feet. In the forest, moss was coated everywhere.

Itachi, noticing her fall, caught her just before she hit the ground. Sakura still panting, muttered a 'thank you'. She started blushing at the fact that he caught her from her clumsiness and that they were so close. Itachi smirked at her shyness and said in a quiet voice "Lean on me for support until we get to a shelter."

Blushing even more furiously, she gripped his shoulder while he slung his hand, wrapping it around her waist.

'Omg! Why am I blushing? He's my Sempai, nothing else, arrgh! If only I could stop blushing, it's so embarrassing!' Sakura thought.

'_Ahhh, but you're blushing for a reason, it's because of 2 reasons, one, you think he's hot, 2 because you like him, and 3, because he's sooo freaking sexy!' _Inner Sakura told her.

'I can find many problems with that, you said only 2 reasons and stated 3, and NO! I don't' think he's hot, OR sexy for that matter, and I don't have a crush on him. How could I? I mean, if I did, this could end up like what happened with Sasuke…' Sakura said in her mind.

Itachi could see something was bothering her, and honestly, something was bothering him too. What was this feeling? Every time he was around Sakura, he would feel…things he had never with anyone else before, emotions like over-protectiveness, kindness, and, but it couldn't be…was it…love?

'_You damn right it is! Took you long enough to figure that out.' _Inner Itachi said. **(Lol, XD yes, I know, inner Itachi, should I continue with having an Inner Itachi or not? Please answer in a review, because I don't know what I should do.)**

'…' Itachi thought.

'_What? Anyways, enough about your awkwardness, tell her how you feel!'_ Inner Itachi demanded.

'What?!?!?! Are you insane? I have something called pride, I'm not just going to say that, do you know how bad that will make me look?' Itachi yelled, there was no way in hell he was going to say that.

'_You're hopeless, fine, I'm not going to force you to do it right now, but just be warned…You're going to have to do it sooner or later, I mean, think of it this way, if you shut your tramp, what will happen when your prance-y little brother comes and claims your girl.' _ Inner Itachi said, making a good point.

'Hn, you have a point, but she's not my "girl"-and get out of my head!' Itachi said, shooing him out.

'_AAHH! Fine, but I'll be back! And I'll make sure you DO say that you love her, to Sakura!'_ Inner Itachi screamed before he popped out of his head.

'Ughh, took long enough for him to leave.' Itachi thought. They kept on walking for a couple more minutes.

"Ughh" Sakura grunted, she couldn't' take more of this, curse Sasuke! She lost control over her anger and made Inner Sakura come out. She was in a tired state because of him!

Feeling a little drowsy, she asked Itachi "Um, can we take a break for a while?"

Itachi replied shortly, "alright."

As she sat down, she cursed Sasuke, and as Itachi sat down beside her, he thought of how he should tell her, this definitely wasn't going to be easy for him.

After a while passed, Itachi got up, "Sakura, we should head out now….Sakura?" as he looked to her. Her chest was moving up and down while she turned around to face him in her sleep. Itachi inwardly smiled, as he picked her up bridal style quietly, making sure not to disturb her sleep, and headed in the Jinchuriki's direction.

----------------------------------(meanwhile, with Sasuke)--------------------------------------

He was at the mist village, where he said he'd meet Naruto and Kakashi. When He finished bandaging himself properly, he waited at the front entrance of the village for them to arrive.

Naruto quickly noticed him, and shouted "HEEYYY, TEEMMME!!!" making really big, odd signs with his hands so Sasuke would see him.

"Tsh." Sasuke muttered, seeing Naruto as loud as ever, walking towards them.

Kakashi and the backup (consisting of Ino, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata) were there also, just standing behind Naruto, slightly edging a little further from him though. Ino whispered to a woman near him, "Don't worry, we don't know him." But Kakashi was observing Sasuke's state, he noticed Sasuke some pain when he walked. In the back of his head, he had many questions to ask Sasuke, one including, where was Sakura?

Naruto gasped, noticing Sasuke was kind of limping towards him, half clutching his stomach, he asked "Hey, teme, why are you clutching your stomach? Do you have a stomach ache or something?" **(A/N he can't tell that Sasuke has a wound because his shirt is covering it. It's not like he'd walk around without a shirt, right? But it'd be hot if he did XD)**

"Hn" he replied, turning his head to Kakashi "We need to talk." Kakashi looked at him, he had a few questions he wanted answered, "agreed" he said, as they pulled around the corner, leaving the leaf shinobi to wander around the country. Naruto yelled before they left that they would meet at the restaurant that they passed by before they got there.

---------------------------------(with Kakashi and Sasuke)-----------------------------------

LET THE INTEROGATION BEGIN!

Kakashi: What happened, I want to know EXACTLY what happened, where's Sakura?

Sasuke: Calm down Godzilla **(Ahh, didn't know what else he should've said XD) **I saw Sakura, but…she's changed. I mean, she tried to hit me, ME! Never would've seen that coming.

Kakashi: You didn't, right? You were too distracted about that, that you got a hit in the stomach, am I right?

Sasuke:….hn….

Kakashi: sigh, oh well. It's fine anyways, Ino can-

Sasuke: WHAT!?!!?!? NO! I will not suffer from a fan girl…ever! She'll try and pounce on me again! shudder **(ahh! No offence to any InoSasu fans ;)**

Kakashi, It's fine, she's now going out with Shikamaru now, You sure missed a lot while you were gone, well I was trying to say that Ino can heal you. So what's new with Sakura then?

Sasuke: She had this weird power, her eyes got a little misty, not like crying misty, but her eyes just…changed…she got this huge burst of chakra then, she pinned me to a tree, I would've been dead if…

Kakashi: Yes…?

Sasuke: ahem, a certain…person that has the same last name as I do, put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately went back to her regular way, but she was really tired after. I heard them saying that 'she's still not used to it' or something.

Kakashi: let's go to the restaurant, they must be waiting there by now.

Sasuke: Hn,

**(After the restaurant)**

"Aaannnnd, done! Well Sasuke, you're fully healed now." Ino said, happily, her chakra control was getting better and better everyday, and her healing powers were getting better too.

Sasuke just said a quick "Hn" and an even quieter thank you. He didn't even think that Ino heard it.

"Hmmm, It's raining." Kakashi muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Sasuke, feeling a little gloomy because of the rain, but more of the fact that he let Sakura go, decided that he'd go for a quick walk. "Kakashi, I'm going for a walk in the forest, I want to camp out tonight, don't get a room for me tonight." And with that, he walked out of the restaurant, and out of the village, through the forest, wandering aimlessly.

----------------------------------(with Sakura and Itachi)-----------------------------

"Ughh" Sakura groaned, noticing that she was lying on a cold stone ground. "Where am I…?"She asked no one in particular, while trying to get up, but soon gasping as a huge surge of pain that went through her body. A hand suddenly gently secured her body from falling and gently eased her down. It was Itachi.

"Your fight with Sasuke and using inner Sakura has made your body very weak, it would be best if you don't move today, your body needs to recover." Itachi murmured in her ear.

Sakura just nodded, looking at her surroundings, she seemed to be in a cave, it was raining out. But Sakura was trying to think what exactly happened, she remembered walking with Itachi, in the direction of the jinnchuuriki they were supposed to capture, resting…and then what?

Itachi, sensing her confusion, filled her in. "We were resting, and then you fell asleep from exhaustion, so I carried you, but then it started to rain, so, instead of following the Jinchuuriki, it was wiser to find cover."

Sakura started blushing, luckily it was quite dark out, so you couldn't tell that she was though. 'Itachi was carrying me?!?!?! Ahh, he must think I'm pathetic. She suddenly remembered what she was going to ask before she started having a major blushing problem. "Um, Itachi-senpai, where are we anyways?"

"We aren't that far from the mist village, the rain came before I could get a good distance. But we since we aren't as close as planned on to the Jinchuuriki, we should head out, the beginning of tomorrow. Hopefully the rain will lets up by then. We should reach our destination in about a couple day walk before we get there."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------(Sasuke)----------------------------------------

Walking around, the forest, he remembered the time he ran out of Konoha. He really was taking the easy way out, looking back. He could remember what Naruto said, 'what do you think you're doing to Sakura? How do you think she felt?' **(A/N ahh, don't think he really said that, but you get my drift hopefully) **The moment he saw her next, he promised he'd make a genuine apology and tell her how he REALLY felt about her, that he…l-lo-lo-

'_Ahh, you're pathetic, can't even say I LOVE you, in your own head, how do you think you'll be able to say it out loud? I'll see you do that, when the moon turns blue, when Kakashi stops reading Icha Icha books, when Lee stops his weird…spirit of youth thing, when cows learn how to fly, get my drift yet?' _Inner Sasuke said with a smirk.

'Yeah, yeah, I get your drift, YOU think it will never happen, but I'M sure I'll be able to do it." Sasuke said with a triumphant look (Err, in his head, I guess…)

'_Hmm, 2 things, one, you and I are technically the same person, so that makes your whole first confident line not work, second,…wanna bet on that?'_ Inner Sasuke said.

'What do we bet? If I gave you something, I'd be giving it to myself'

'_Ahhh, but what about this, if you lose, I'll admit defeat and will give you a whole weeks rest of no nagging…BUT! If I win, then you have to wear a tutu and sing the, my little pony theme song, and prance around over ALL of Konoha.'_ Inner Sasuke said evilly, _'MUA HA HA HA!'_

'Noooo! You know I have something called PRIDE! Uchiha's just don't do that.'

'_Mua ha! That's what makes it so much more…FUUNNN'_ Inner Sasuke said, saying the fun longer and more evil, holding a flashlight to his face to accentuate the evilness in him.

'…Fine, Uchiha's aren't chicken either, so I can win the bet, AND I accept this stupid bet' Sasuke said boldly, though he didn't feel very bold in himself.

'_Aha's, I'd like to see you succeed in this, the chances of you saying I LOVE YOU to Sakura, is highly doubtable. You and I BOTH know that…'_ He said before he left his conscious.

Sasuke shuddered, not at the cold of the night, but more of the fact that he might have to wear a TUTU! Dance around and sing that horrid song. Until he felt a faint presence around him, focusing his attention to the faint chakra sense whose it was, he stood there in the rain, and then he noticed that it was ….Sakura!

---------------------(End chapter)-------------------------------

**Ahh, well I thought that I was going to get to "the part" but I guess I couldn't. It'll just have to wait for chapter 5. I got a little carried away with the bet thing XD I didn't even think of it till now! Ahh, sorry for the lateness, I was just too busy with Christmas, and then I was going to study for my exams, but I'll finish 2 chapters (my goal, this counts as one) before my exams. **

**I hope that the fact that I drone on stories didn't bore you to death ; probably because of the fact that I'm in a little slump, but it's at least a little longer…anyways, KEEP UPDATED! Because, you'll NEVER guess what's going to happen on chapter 5!**

**I don't own Naruto, lol, are you crazy? Like I'd actually own it.**

**PS! I'm definitely putting Deidara in the story, so…Don't' get your undies in a twist! Bwa ha! Tell me if you think I should or can improve on anything, it would be much appreciated. I hope I didn't put too much things in brackets…**


	3. The moment

**Where we left off:**

'…_Fine, Uchiha's aren't chicken either, so I can win the bet, AND I accept this stupid bet' Sasuke said boldly, though he didn't feel very bold in himself._

'_Aha's, I'd like to see you succeed in this, the chances of you saying I LOVE YOU to Sakura, is highly doubtable. You and I BOTH know that…' He said before he left his conscious._

_Suddenly, he felt a faint presence around him, focusing his attention to the faint chakra sense whose it was, he stood there in the rain, and then he noticed that it was ….Sakura!_

**---------------------------------(Side note!)-----------------------------------**

**Ha! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I JUST finished my exams, but I'm back! I'm going to have to update EVERYTHING now, sigh, that includes all my fanfic stories, my deviantart submitting things, and everything like that…WELL! This is the intense chapter, it's "the MOMENT" You'll see what I'm saying in a little bit, so go on! Read it up. **

**------------------------------------------(Back to the story)-----------------------------------------**

Itachi sensed a presence near-by, he didn't even need to try and guess, he knew who it was, pfft, when would he realize he needed to drop this act, Sakura was with the Akatsuki, there was no hope, but he would just drain Sasuke's hope thinner and thinner, till it crushed him. Itachi would crush his spirit…once again. ** (A/N Itachi lovers, don't kill me! . ) **Itachi thought as he got up.

Sakura noticed this and quickly said before he left, "Wait, where are you going?" Slightly, inside of her, she had a feeling in her that something dramatic was going to happen. She felt that she REALLY needed someone with her. She didn't want Itachi to go.

Itachi, seeing her pleading eyes reassured her "Don't worry, I'm only going for a quick walk, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sakura suddenly felt more relieved and nodded.

----------------------------------------(With Sasuke, outside the cave)---------------------------

Sasuke walked around for, who knows how long, trying to get a hold of the chakra position, unfortunately, it was fairly weak. Then he noticed a cave, perhaps she was in there. He was about to walk in, but what who he noticed made his blood freeze. Even though it was so cold out, he felt even more cold from the sight of Itachi than the weather.

Itachi suddenly disappeared, 'Where'd he go?!?!?!' Sasuke thought, tensing up, Itachi then appeared right in front of him, his Mangekyou Sharingran eyes flashing in front of him, he knew that he could've caught him if he wanted to, but he said "Don't worry, I don't plan on fighting you at the moment, if you want to see Sakura, she's in the cave."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at what he said. 'Was this a trap?'

'_UR BEEETTTT_!' Inner Sasuke said in slow motion.

'WTF? What does that have to do with Itachi?'

'_It doesn't, I'm just reminding you of your humiliation coming soon. Be prepared to LOSE, sucker_.' Inner Sasuke said, mocking him.

'Grrrrr, you just wait. Then, thank god, I won't be able to hear from you for a week.' Sasuke growled back.

'_Hmmmnnn'_ Inner Said, smirking, still unconvinced, '_I'll believe it when I see it._' He muttered as he disappeared.

Itachi said "Don't do anything stupid and hurt her, or I'll kill you" as he wisped away, leaving him in the rain alone. Thinking over what he said, he walked closer to the cave.

As Sakura, fiddled in her mind about moments, while waiting for Itachi, she thought of many various things. Team 7, it was fun back then. She was happy, remembering the picture, of Kakashi, Naruto, her and Sasuke…Sasuke… she mentally sighed. Then she noticed someone coming in the cave, her heart leapt, Itachi?

She partially got up to see who it was, but she couldn't see because it was too dark out. She saw a pair of eyes, sharingran eyes! _It had to be Itachi!_ Suddenly a flash of lightning followed by thunder struck, she was wrong, it wasn't Itachi, it was _SASUKE!!?!?_

He got closer to her, she tried to move away, she was desperately thinking, she needed to get away from him, as far as possible! As he got closer, she panicked more. Before she knew it, he was right in front of him, kneeling down, so he was face to face with her, his sharingran eyes felt like they were boring into her mind, like he was reading her thoughts through her eyes. She was about to say something when his lips crashed onto hers, she was too shocked to pull away.

_What is happening!!??! What is going on?!?!?_

But what REALLY surprised her was she did the exact opposite of pulling away, she grabbed his shoulders and used it to pull her up towards him. Sasuke was just as shocked as she was, what was he doing? But instead of thinking more on that, he grabbed around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She moaned, this got Sasuke even more horny. She was going crazy, she wanted him so badly, but then again, she didn't. They twisted and turned, and hungrily kissed each other, addicted to each others taste.

Sakura couldn't take this, as if she woke up from a trance, she remembered the reason of why she didn't want this to happen, Sasuke betrayed her! He left her, she would never make the same mistake again.

Sasuke, at the same time thought what he was doing.

_I'm not supposed to do this!_ He scolded himself_. I'm supposed to be avenging my clan! Being with the girl I love doesn't resolve my problems. The Uchiha's need a person to avenge them, fate chose me. I was destined to be an avenger. Being with Sakura is just a make up dream, it isn't possible._

They broke apart immediately, it was an impossible dream, they needed to wake up and return to reality.

Sakura was panting on the ground, while Sasuke was leaning on the cave wall, far away from her, so if he felt a temptation, he could control himself. He was quite out of breath himself. He couldn't stay here, he got up, hesitantly stopping when he got to the entrance of the cave. Looking at Sakura once more, to see if she was okay with what happened, but her face was turned around but then looked up to the ceiling of the cave. A single tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke contemplated of the idea of comforting her, but thought against it, he'd probably make things worse. And if he did make things better, he'd probably get caught up in the moment and would lose control. Who knew if he'd be able to stop himself this time.

It was still raining as he walked out of the cave, but suddenly stopped walking and murmured, but was partially unclear because of the pelting rain. "Hn, Itachi, you can stop hiding and face me anytime…"

Itachi appeared in front of him, "I would have good reason to kill for what you did to Sakura, but I won't because you held back." He whispered in his ear. (**A/N Ahh! Using other words other than "said" is surprisingly harder than what I thought, look for the at the end of the story**)

With that said, he wisped away, leaving Sasuke to walk the long path, all the way to the mist village, and think about what had just happened in the past 2 hours.

----------------------------------(The next day with Sasuke and the others)----------------------

"Where have you been?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke just got back, and it was already 2:00 pm.

"I went for a walk, like I said I was…"Sasuke grumbled. He was NOT in the mood. He saw the look in Itachi's eyes. It was something…he'd never seen Itachi have, whether it was just over-protection or love, he didn't know. What he did know was he had never felt so angry and have the urge to kill Itachi, more in his life.

--------------------------------(With Sakura and Itachi)------------------------------

Sakura woke up, feeling a lot more better than yesterday. She got up and stretched a little bit. Noticing Itachi was around, she turned to meet him.

"…Did he do anything that you didn't like….?" Itachi murmured really quietly.

Sakura was totally caught off guard, "Wh-hat? Uh, well-wait, how do YOU know about that, were you spying in on that?!??!" She exploded with defensiveness.

Itachi didn't answer as he let out a quiet "…Lets go." Before he headed out of the cave.

Sakura, reluctantly followed, as she was a little sore still. Thinking about what had happened, she, absentmindedly followed Itachi, until he hit his back, when he suddenly stopped.

Sakura looked questionly at him. He turned around, and met her eyes. All she could to was stare at them, they were so…enchanting. She was so mesmerized, she didn't even realize what he was doing, until she was too late. He softly had his hand, petting her hair and leaned in.

Sakura was too shocked to do anything and before she knew it, he kissed her. His lips were so nice and soft, it was…unlike Sasuke's, unlike anyone's she'd ever felt. It was tender, and held emotion, Sasuke's held raw emotion, a lot rougher, wait! Why was she thinking about this? Before she pulled back, he already did. Saying a hasty "we'd better hurry up." He started off, leaving a furious Sakura.

Why was she furious? It was mostly from the stress for all of the questions swarming her head. What was she feeling for Itachi? Did she still love Sasuke? Why was this happening to her? Couldn't it have been someone else? Who did she like more? Unfortunately, she didn't know any of these questions…so she quickly caught up to Itachi-"_Senpai" _not even DARING to bring up the conversation on what just happened.

Sakura was bored of walking. Estimating, from the looks and angle of the sun, they walked for about 4 hours straight. It wasn't the amount of work, heck, she could continue walking for quite a lot longer, that wasn't the problem. The problem was the quietness. That and the tension. She desperately wanted to bring up a conversation, but she knew that Itachi wasn't much of the people to enjoy talking.

Sakura walked for about an hour more before she finally snapped. "What's your favourite colour." She yelled out, taking him by the collar, forcing him to look at her. He just stared back. He wasn't mad, he was just…amused?

"Why do you ask?" He questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"Because I can't TAKE anymore of this freaking quietness!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine, play twenty questions. You ask." Itachi said. At least it would keep her happy and him, still having to say more than 4 words.

Sakura lightened up after this. "Um, okay, what's your favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"Your favourite season?"

"Spring."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

Sakura hesitantly continued, but she really wanted to know.

"Favourite number?"

"13"

"Favourite element?"

"…water."

"Itachi-san, wouldn't it be fire, because in the Uchiha's, they specialize in fire?"

"Sakura, there is a difference in specializing and liking. My father droned me on, for learning and exceeding everyones expectations. The first jutsu he taught me was goukakyuu no jutsu (the fire jutsu) I greatly detested my father, therefore, I do not like the fire jutsu."

Sakura knew how these moments were very painful for Itachi. She deeply sympathized him. By showing this, she went over to him, quietly, so he wouldn't really notice her (which he did, but just didn't feel the need to move away) and slipping her hand, into his. He looked up, shocked. Sakura gave him a smile and squeezed his hand for assurance.

He gave an 'attempted' smile as they walked all the way through like that, silently.

"We should stop here." Itachi said, as they neared a village.

Sakura nodded in agreement, suggesting they should get a room in an inn. They both thought it would be the best if they were in a room with 2 beds, just in case if an enemy tried to assassinate them, it would be easier.

The inn wasn't that bad, it was fairly clean and was spacious enough. Both beds were queen sized. Though they didn't need them that big, it was the only room available.

Itachi took a shower first, Sakura just nodded in acknowledgment.

When he was done, he came out with just a towel covering his…bare necessities… Sakura gaped, and quickly looked the other way, fighting off a blush with no avail. She quickly got her clothes and ran into the bathroom. Itachi was mildly amused at her antics, and got dressed. Sakura opened the door, "Forgot my towels-Oh my God!" she shrieked as Itachi dropped the towel from before, not expecting her to come out of the bathroom and had NOTHING covering him.

She grabbed the towel and screamed as she ran back to the bathroom.

Itachi (Though no one would've really seen it) was blushing.

Sakura came out of the bathroom, avoiding ALL eye contact with Itachi, which was a good thing, because he was staring at her. Her night gown was thin and silky, almost see-through. It clung to her curves and only went up to her thighs. _'Oh boy, I'm definitely not going to see her the same way ever again.' _Itachi thought as he cursed.

They both got in their own beds and went to turn off the lamps next to their beds.

"Night Sakura" Itachi said as he switched off his lamp.

"Night Itachi-kun." Sakura said sleepily as she turned off her lamp as well. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. 'What did I just do?!?!?!' She thought frantically.

Itachi's eyes were wide open, did she just call him…Itachi-KUN? He chuckled, it sounded kind of cute when she said it.

It was a good thing that the lights were off because she was blushing furiously.

Hours passed as Sakura tossed and turned in the bed. She couldn't sleep. She felt nervous, frustrated and tired from the lack of sleep she was getting, though she had no idea why. It was like she was missing something…

She got an idea, it might cost her a lot, but hey, at least she got some sleep, right?

So she got up, and quietly walked towards her destination. She crossed her fingers, _'please, PLEASE don't let him notice.'_ She prayed.

Of course he did, and spoke up. "Sakura, what is the problem?" Itachi curtly questioned.

Sakura, if you could've seen the colour, was about as red as a tomato. "Um…well you see, I can't sleep soo, IwaswonderingifIcouldsleepwithyou!" She blurted out, saying it fast, hoping that he didn't understand it and just let her do whatever, UNFORTUNATELY he understood every single word. Itachi chuckled at her cuteness and pulled her in the bed, under the sheets. She squeaked in surprised, but got the idea that this was his way of accepting her…idea…

Sakura then got really drowsy, she could feel herself slipping into a slumber. Pulling Itachi closer to her, she inhaled his smell, making her feel even more sleepy. Unconsciously, she wrapped her legs around one of his legs, which resulted in making her nightgown ride up. Though it was dark, Itachi had sharingran, which allowed him to practically see everything in the dark, ALSO allowing him to see her lacey white panties. He suppressed a groan and sighed. This was going to be a VERY long night, he probably wouldn't get any sleep, knowing of the pink haired angel sleeping next to him.

**Oh! Again, soo sorry for not updating in a while. I decided to stop here, because the stuff ahead is kind of long, which would result to a very long chapter, I'll try to update that one sooner… ; Me not updating soon is, unfortunately, I'm getting a writers block…sigh, I hope that I get out of this, because it's affecting my updating and writing skills. ALSO!!! Yes, I know there's a lot of ItaxSaku moments in this chapter, but I have to "build the relationship' and all that stuff. Just be patient. Also, Deidara might not show up in a while, I have to get through some stuff before he Can appear, maybe I'll make some alternations… Review please! Tell me if you like this fanfic so far.**


	4. The Jinchuuriki's hideout

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Unconsciously, she wrapped her legs around one of his legs, which resulted in making her nightgown ride up. Though it was dark, Itachi had sharingran, which allowed him to practically see everything in the dark, ALSO allowing him to see her lacey white panties. He suppressed a groan and sighed. This was going to be a VERY long night, he probably wouldn't get any sleep, knowing of the pink haired angel sleeping next to him._

**Updating faster now, why? Because I felt guilty of how long I made you guys wait last time. Well! It looks like some people like ItaxSaku too! This makes it easier for me, phew! Thank god! Enjoy!**

Itachi opened his eyelids and peeked again at the woman next to him. The sun shining from outside, luminated her hair, making her look even more like an angel. Her skin looked liked it was glowing gold, shining hair and so innocent while sleeping. Mumbling something in her sleep, she turned and rested her hand on his chest. "….No mommy…I wanna sleep some more…" She murmured.

Itachi had a look filled with astonishment and amusement while stifling a laugh, she had said many weird things at night. Things like, 'I'll be the bunny, you can be the polka-dotted mouse…' and created a conversation with this topic, as saying 'No! I'm cuter, therefore, I'M the bunny.' 'You are a dotted mouse, the jury of the flying pigs have made their final decision…' and many other things.

Itachi was surprised that she still held her innocence over all her years. Itachi, when he became a ninja and had his first kill, had nightmares for years. He hadn't thought of…polka-dotted mice and stuff like that for quite some time. His dreams-no, correction, he HAD no dreams, he had nightmares. His sleep was always filled with murder, assassination, death, and…his clan… It was something he could never let go. _'Maybe I wasn't strong enough. This test of my strength shows…I'm not strong enough, I'm weak…' _

At this moment, Sakura turned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Itachi-kun, what's wrong? You seemed…troubled…" Sakura whispered to him, strong concern for him filled her eyes.

'_How could she be so…expressive? Expressions and emotions only lead to disaster and pain. How could she deal with the pain of a friend dying? Was it that, even though Sakura wasn't strong over Itachi physically, that she was stronger emotionally?' _

Sakura moved towards him slowly while he was in deep thought until she was right next to him. She pulled her arms around him, holding him in a hug. He tensed at first, but seemed to relax; she had that weird effect of euphoria on him. "Sometimes…it's better to accept the way things are. People will always have their weaknesses and strengths. I don't believe in perfection, it just shows us that we're…human…" Sakura whispered in his ear. Her voice was filled with emotion and…fear? Her voice was trembling as silent trickles and drops of tears fell from her face on the back of his shirt.

Was he wrong? That HE was actually stronger than her emotionally? No, he knew it wasn't, she was crying FOR him. But it was true of what she said. He had his strengths, but, he had his weaknesses too, luckily, Sakura was 'teaching' him how to feel these emotions again. Both Sakura and Itachi wouldn't have realized it at that moment, but they both had silently gave each other a promise in their heads to help each other out when in need.

"You did WHAT?!?!?!?" Ino yelled at a very now near to becoming deaf, Sasuke.

He shot up his hand and clamped her mouth shut. "I said don't yell, you'll attract attention, and that's the LAST thing I need at the moment." He hissed at her.

"Sorry, but…I can't help it! I mean, you totally made out with Sakura?" Ino was gaping at the news.

"No one knows but you, so I want you NOT to tell anyone….ANYONE." Sasuke hissed in a hushed tone, trying not to draw attention.

"So, by the way…why DID you tell me this?" Ino questioned, curious to know. It wasn't everyday that Sasuke would admit something that could be potential 'ruin the "image"' stuff.

"I-" Sasuke started and quickly gulped down his pride. He was already shivering of how loud Ino would be laughing at him any second now. "I need to ask for your advice!" He blurted out.

Ino gaped her mouth open in shock. She didn't think what she THOUGHT she heard…right? Her brain was trying to function properly, she started a light chuckle, then a laugh, then a type of I-can-barely-breathe-laugh, soon crescendo-ing to a hysterical laugh. Poor Ino was turning as purple as her outfit until she did one BIG gasp of air and settled down.

"Well, I seems good so far, if she actually let you get that far with the kiss, she must still have feelings for you." Ino quoted from a girl magazine that she read a while back. Yes, Her magazines was her haven, the writers were her idols, as a result of reading and practically memorizing everything in each magazine, she was truly known as the love expert.

Ino thought of the situation, _'but if Sakura really did make out with Sasuke, knowing her, she would've totally just jumped right back in if he tried to break out of the kiss. Why would she resist still, it made no sense, there wasn't any reason,'_ Ino thought and gasped at the sudden realization, _'no, it couldn't be, that she…'_

"Sasuke! Who's Sakura always with most of the time?" Ino fervishly asked, almost horrified of what the answer would be.

"Itachi, why-" Sasuke lazily answered, but was cut off by Ino.

"Oh no…" Ino moaned, Sasuke would DEFINITELY not take the news very well, she was almost afraid to tell him. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Sasuke shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little "Snap out of it, what's wrong?"

Ino flustered and stumbled with the words. "Well, um, you see-well, she-this is just a guess! But it should be pretty accurate-though it might not be-"

Sasuke sighed, to emphasis the 'get-on-with-it' temper of his that was rising.

"She might start to have feelings for Itachi!" Ino finally yelled out from stress and was panting at the end. Clearly freaked out and waiting for his horrid reaction.

It was as if time stopped to him. He tried to deny it, she couldn't, she WOULDN'T! Sakura wouldn't move on without him, because, she just simply couldn't.

'_Dude, you're in total DENIAL right now'_ Inner-Sasuke said with glee while smirking. _"Well, you definitely can't win the bet now, now can you?"_

Sasuke growled, 'there was NO WAY that he'd lose to Itachi. He would win. Itachi couldn't win again, he didn't deserve it! He took his family away from him, his whole clan, his happiness…but more importantly, his REAL brother, the one he used to care for, the one that would help him, share with him, and would also care for him. No, Itachi didn't deserve to take away the last thing he had, he didn't deserve to take away the one he loved most, Sakura.'

Sakura and Itachi finally made it to their destination. She smiled at him. He seemed so much more pleasant and had the essence of tranquility around him (Though he felt happy, he didn't actually seem to SHOW it)

Itachi erased all sense of peacefulness that were from him and became his normal stoic and un-emotional face, much to Sakura's disdain. She really liked the other side of Itachi, one that he never showed anyone else.

Itachi's voice was quiet as usual and in a serious tone. "Remember, the mission must come first."

Sakura nodded, pulling her Akatsuki hat **(Does it have a name? like, the hat type or something o.O) **and walked in step with Itachi as they entered the Jinchuuriki's hideout.

The Jinchuuriki smelled them, she could hear them, sense them. She knew they'd come to her, so called, 'after her' though, it really was the other way around. She felt no need to hide. To her delight, she could feel the fear radiating off on of the Akatsuki members. She would certainly like this, having fun after her meal. It was quite a tempting offer, and she took it, as she slithered away…

Sakura's breath was short, as she inhaled and exhaled quickly. Why was she feeling so tense? She knew that the Jinchuuriki was here, and didn't need to be afraid, but SOMETHING about the air wasn't normal. It was if the cave walls, and ceiling were caving in on her, as if she was about to be pulverized, her heart was constricting in pain. Was it a Genjutsu? She wasn't quite sure, but the farther she got away from the exit, the more her heart pounded, it seemed to her, that her heart beats echoes were heard from the echoing cavernous walls. Stopping in mid-place, suddenly, she felt her heart quicken its pace. She was SURE it was almost an inhuman speed. Her heart pumped faster as the feeling of 'something' as coming nearer to her. Gasping in pain, she clutched her chest, as her legs gave way and her knees felt the pain when they made contact with the stone-y cave floor. As her weight was pulled to the ground, the 'something' chuckled deeply in her mind.

Before she could scream out, Itachi sent some chakra in her, to disrupt the flow and cause her out of the genjutsu that was, surprisingly very similar to Mangekyou Sharingran.

Sakura's breath was longer and more relaxed now, but she still couldn't feel her legs, as if they were not able to move on their own accord.

Itachi stood up, waiting for the 'something' to come. It turned out to be a giant snake, towering above them. It hissed and laughed, my master summoned for me. Sssshe said I could play with you until sssshhe getssss really hungry. Well, it was quite nicccce of her, don't you think?" It hissed out, maliciously, as its snake lips curled into, what some people could call, an evil smile.

Her heart stopped, she was partially grateful for it not pounding in and out of her chest, but she stared in shock as the giant snake hurled for her, fangs and mouth wide open. She tried to move but to her horror, she couldn't.

**Yay! I swear, record time for me updating any of my stories. Yay, cliff hanger! Aha's, okay, it probably WASN'T a great one because I probably bored you to death, but what can I say? Writers block…. -.-' I'm soo excited though, because I think I'm getting back into the writing spirit of this fanfic, problem is the other one now…sigh, well I'll work on it…eventually… I think the other chapter for this one will come out soon too! But unfortunately, my English and French teachers, I swear, are trying to kill me! I've been piled with work ALREADY! DX It's the, like 2****nd**** day of the semester? Sigh. **

**OH YEA! IMPORTANT: For those people who really like my fanfic and have been updating and reviewing and such, WARNING! I might change the rating on this fanfic to maybe an R rated, MAYBE, so if you disagree with this or whatever, come tell me, I don't know if it should be or not.**


	5. Sakura's battle

**Previously:**

_Her heart stopped, she was partially grateful for it not pounding in and out of her chest, but she stared in shock as the giant snake hurled for her, fangs and mouth wide open. She tried to move but to her horror, she couldn't. _

**Okay, A little too busy and hectic at school, so I might not update in a while ; Ahh, feel REALLY sorry for the people reading my other fanfic because I haven't updated in a while, and THIS break on top of that…sigh…I'll have to make it up to them later or something ;**

'MOVE!!! Legs, arms, anything!' She silently pleaded.

She desperately tried to move but then, as she thought things couldn't get worse, she saw what the snake was conjuring. Using the back of its throat, it was coughing something up. She would've said 'eww' if she wasn't in in danger…or for the fact that she couldn't move!

She struggled to get away from the snake, but it was as if she was paralyzed on the spot. At that moment, it coughed up what looked like ACID! Headed her way. Tears were streaming down her face, why was she so weak? She was a burden to her family, to team 7, to Konoha, to Naruto, and to…Ita-. To Sasu-. No, that also wasn't right, to the Uchiha brothers.

'Why couldn't you pick one of them?' Inner Sakura asked, prodding her to say what she always denied.

'I think you and I BOTH know the answer.' Sakura grudgingly whispered.

'Well, say the 'answer' for your own sake, you need to hear it for yourself.' Inner-Sakura snapped.

'Because…'She she whispered quietly. 'I love…both of them.'

As the acid swirled in the air, heading straight for her, as she stared at it as it made its way closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes, she knew the pain she would suffer and the pain she would cause to others, but she had given up. Why couldn't she move? Wasn't she strong enough? She guessed not, after all, she agreed with Sasuke now, she was always weak after all. She was just in denial, THINKING that she could've changed and become as strong as the others. Well, her fateful doom seemed to be planned out already, so she waited for the pain come, waiting for the delightful pain and suffering she would get. _'I will never be a burden again now; the acid will make sure of it.'_

Her eyes squinted shut, waiting for the impact, but…it didn't come…slowly opening her eyes, she saw that Itachi had used his Mangekyou Sharingran to create another dimension (Like Kakashi's kind of, in the Shippuden, and, honestly, I have no idea if Itachi really does that move or not, so no accuracies here! . ) But unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to fully dissolve the acid and suck it into the other dimension, leaving a little swirl of it still heading towards her.

Itachi knew that he had to protect Sakura, at all costs, it was his duty, but he couldn't…

Flashback

The leader and all of the other members shook their heads, they knew that each of them were to complete their mission. "Remember, the mission comes first, no matter what…If you're partner has to die, then so be it. If you have to die, so be it, if you have to risk something valuable to you, then SO BE IT. Failure is not an option here." The leader icily, almost hissing-like, said out. They all nodded their heads again and all left for their assigned Jinchuuriki to catch.

End Flashback

The mission had to come BEFORE Sakura, but it didn't feel like it, he felt that she was more valuable than him, the Akatsuki and the mission combined. Why did he feel so compassionate and protective of her? It felt so…weird, but all he knew was, he had to stop anything from hurting her…even if it cost him his life…

Sakura flinched and gasped in horror, as acid met skin. It burned, seared. It felt so bad, the stinging feeling of hurt. She felt so useless as it continued to corrode through the skin. She definitely saw signs of the acid having poison in it as well. This did not bode well. The injury looked horrible; it was gashing and was bubbling. She knew it looked bad, but it would FEEL worse.

Why would he do this to her? To leave her all alone. Why did he let this happen? To let it get this far. All these answers swirled through her head. It was true, a state of fact, that Itachi…THE Itachi, took a blow of ACID for his lowly partner who couldn't even move at the moment. He knew the consequences of this. They would fail their mission. Wasn't the mission supposed to be the most important thing to be an Akatsuki member? Why did she do this for her?

Itachi winced in pain, 'ugh, THE Itachi, wincing in pain. This would not bode well for his reputation.'

"Are you…alright?" He whispered to Sakura.

He saw through her eyes that she was going through many different emotions, trying to comprehend all that had happened from the 15 minutes that she had just encountered.

Her eyes were filled with sadness, jealousy and confusion. It was silent and then all of a sudden, those emotions were wiped out with the strongest look of determination and compassion. She understood what she needed to do, she found her resolve. Finding all of these emotions she had never felt before, a strong need to fight, an actual reason. With this, she got the strength to over-come her fear and hesitation in anything, and stood up.

Walking toward to the snake-like creature, she slowly pulled out her long Katana that she sheathed out. Changing her pace in speed, she went from a slow walk to a fast run, charging toward to the snake. It had underestimated her speed, she was fast.

Side-stepping, she flashed out of view and appeared right on top of the unexpected snake. Focusing her Chakra in her hand, she punched down with all her might, making the snake pummel to the ground. "Erg! You bitch! I'll kill you!" It hissed out, cursing out loud, but before she got time to say more threats, Sakura used her foot to connect sharply to its stomach, when she flew down from the previous position.

Sakura was REALLY angry, though she had no idea why. Was it because the snake made her feel weak? Was it because it had hurt Itachi? She didn't know, but all she DID know was, killing it would make her feel…complete, satisfied, thrilled, it made her forget all her problems, taking the pain out on others.

Stalking around the snake that was still a little unconscious from the hit, but trying to get up. She didn't get the chance to recover as Sakura grabbed it by the tail and swung her around, finally letting go, as her whole body made impact on the hard, stone cave walls…dead. She wasn't satisfied though, she needed more, the pain was still emitting from her, she needed someone else to take it away from her, and she got her wish.

The Jinchuuriki appeared in front of her, "You will regret that…" as the Jinchuuriki named Sylius **(A/N Named the Jinchuuriki to make things easier to explain) **stepped back in the cave shadows. Sakura closed her eyes; she needed to concentrate on Sylius' movements. It'd be hilarious if Naruto was here, he'd probably yell out loud and mess up everything, he was such a goofball. But quickly shook the idea, and tried to concentrate on what she was TRYING to do. Sasuke would probably try and kill hey by himself, always too confident, she couldn't help but smile at that, but knew she was distracted. Kakashi would probably say pointers, and would teach them something new. She really did miss them, didn't she…

Sylius swung from behind her out of the shadows and stabbed a kunai in her back, twisting it in. Sakura winced, but never screamed, she would never give her the satisfaction. Cursing of the absent-mindedness, she swung and kicked her to make some distance between her and Sylius. She needed a plan, before she lost too much blood and her conscious. Her vision was already swaying, everything was a little blurry. She needed to end this, and fast.

Gaining enough chakra in her legs, she ran full speed towards Sylius. Using her chakra, she boosted by jumping up, going over-head of Sylius, hitting a stalactite, causing it to fall down, and hit Sylius, crushing her.

Panting from all of the chakra she used, she collapsed on the ground. Unfortunately, Sylius was not finished. With some difficulty, she pushed the rock boulders off. "If you think THAT would finish me off, you're ssadly missstaken." Hissing out fiercely. Sakura was in trouble. Grabbing a stalagmite as leverage, she hoisted herself up. Panting of exhaustion, she analyzed her current situation. She needed to defeat Sylius, a Jinchuuriki, that might be even as strong as Gaara or Naruto, she ALSO needed to heal herself, possibly, if she had a major wound from this battle, she needed to heal Itachi, who knows what that snake had in that acid, and then have enough energy to go back to the base, and possibly having to carry Itachi also. The chances of her ACTUALLY being able to do this were….1 in a million, great…

Grunting from the amount of effort and pressure she had to use for just STANDING UP, she definitely knew this was an impossible situation, she had on-hand.

Sylius stalked towards Sakura, swinging a kunai around her finger, she through it at Sakura with chakra enlaced with it, to make it go with more force. Sakura weakly put up a kunai to stop it, the force pushed her against the wall. Coughing up blood, from the impact of the stone wall, she silently cursed. The kunai still edged in her back was pushed in her more from the cave wall that she was just slammed in. Conscious was slipping by her, she could feel it, she needed Sylius near her, that way she wouldn't have to worry about running to her, which would cause her too much effort. She would need to defeat her when she was in a close range.

Thinking up of a quick plan, she summoned a genjutsu to paralyze her, as Sakura fumbled across the cave flooring, towards her. Once she reached her, she placed her hand on Sylius' forehead, closing her eyes. She muttered a jutsu that allowed her to see her worst fear, making sure to double the intensity. It was a jutsu that was kind of like the Mangekyou Sharingran that she had learned and combined by herself by studying the Mangekyou. Since it wasn't' an original jutsu and wasn't completed, it caused a great amount of chakra and control. Dropping to the floor, she knew that she was almost at her limit. Sylius on the other hand, was writhing on the floor as well, while screaming at the mental images that were playing in her head, double the intensity.

After, maybe 10 minutes, Sakura thought, she knew that her jutsu wouldn't last very long, since she was running out of control, she wanted to end it now. Kneeling down on the hard floor, she slit a little bit of her finger with her kunai and doing multiple hand forms, finally slamming her hand to the ground, which caused a giant rock wave Sylius' way sending her flying across the cave. Crawling towards Itachi, she turned him over with much difficulty checking his condition, it didn't look good. The acid looked to be of a kind that was like a virus, it spread through your body till it shut down. Breathing in and out, she put her hand over the wound, and attempted on sucking the poison out of his system, hoping she wasn't too late.

It seemed as though hours had passed, she had taken out tons of poison out of his system, but it seemed as though it was unlimited. No matter how much she took out, more was still there. She was losing faith and hope, until Itachi started to stir. His conscious was returning rapidly as he sat up with a little pain. Looking at Sakura, it was a little painful.

She had the look of relief on her face, but her clothes were torn, sweat glistened off her body as dried blood crystallized on her. The kunai that was dug in her back, was almost fully into her, only the ring handle was sticking out. She looked exhausted and pained was etched in her face. "We should take out the kunai out from your back." Sakura knew this, if she didn't, it would be more painful later.

She nodded as she turned around, allowing Itachi take hold of the handle of the kunai. Pulling it out a little slowly at the beginning, to see how badly it would affect and how bad the wound was in her. She gasped and opened her mouth like she was silently screaming. Itachi turned her around to she was facing him, and quickly captured her lips to avert the pain. "This might hurt a little." Itachi murmured under his breath just audibly loud enough so she could hear.

Grabbing the handle once again, he pulled it out at a faster pace, so the pain would only be for a while.

Sakura let silent tears fall down as she pushed the kiss harder refusing to scream out.

Once it was fully out, she was crying on the floor, it hurt so much, not only of the fact that the kunai exposed her so air was seeping in her deep cut, but of the fact that, there was another cut, just as deep, if not deeper, the realization was seeping in that wound. It hit harder than the kunai, it was that Sasuke was gone, Itachi was the one she loved, not Sasuke.

Itachi ripped his cloak in a big enough cloth strip to tie around her wound. You need rest, I'll check on the Jinchuuriki. Sakura nodded as she was finally able to let sleep claim her. But before she left from her consciousness, she whispered the words that surprised him. "Thank you, for everything…"

Why would she say thank you to him? She used her remaining strength to bring him back, he did nothing for her. Oh right, the acid thing…he shuddered at the fact that she'd probably ask him why he did that. He didn't want to explain to her why, because…he didn't quite understand it himself. Looking over the Jinchuuriki, he knew that was physically broken. She would not be able to move by herself anymore, so they'd have to carry her to the hideout later, but what really amazed him was she seemed…mentally broken as well. How would that happen, Sakura couldn't do anything horrid enough to break someone down mentally, unless…she used the jutsu? It was quite unstable, why would she go to such an extent, he didn't even know she had this much chakra. He had never seen her use this much, viewing the battle scene.

He thought, incredulously, The Jinchuuriki was STILL alive, impossibly enough. This was a good thing, though, they would need to extract the Jinchuuriki out of her. Luckily Sakura hadn't killed her. Though she wasn't dead, she was beyond repair, she would probably be crippled for life (Though she didn't have a very long life to live…) He would have to tie all her limbs securely with something. It looked to him that almost all of her bones were broken, he sighed. This was going to be a very long day…

**I swear I feel like crying, I'm so confused! Is this an ItaxSaku or SasuSaku fanfic!!! DX REALLLLYYYY sorry people, I should just choose one and get it over with, but I'm having difficulties, because I don't mind both couple pairings. OKAY! I think I'm just going to continue rallying back as couples because I'm undecided yet ; so next chapter is going to be practically full out SasuSaku…wait, no, I can't do that, Deidara has to appear! Okay, the chapter after that. **

**Yeah, also, sorry for this chapter being all emo-ish, I seriously tried to make it horror-like, but it didn't work, because…I dunno! But it turned out emo… -.-'**

**Ha! Ran out of my ideas that for this fanfic, so if you have any suggestions, I'd gladly hear it out.**


	6. What have I done?

_Previously:_

_Luckily Sakura hadn't killed her. Though she wasn't dead, she was beyond repair, she would probably be crippled for life (Though she didn't have a very long life to live…) He would have to tie all her limbs securely with something. It looked to him that almost all of her bones were broken, he sighed. This was going to be a very long day…_

----------------- 

They had to take a lot of rests, due to the situation of Sakura injured very badly, Itachi, wounded, but was the best out of all of them and the Jinchuuriki, who was still unconscious, which was a good thing. On two reasons, one, that she would probably refuse to co-operate, and two, that the pain that she would feel from all of the broken bones and physical damage to her would be unbearable.

Sakura panted still, her heart rate was probably still very high and straining to keep up as fast as possible, pushing her limits.

They were going back to the Akatsuki hide-out, which was, unfortunately, very far away. Not to mention they had limited time before the meeting was really to adjourn.

Every step for her made her want to scream out loud. The pain was excruciating. Her adrenaline, that used to be pumping through her veins which made her heart pump at an incredible speed, had now died down, and her heart was going back to normal, but the effort of just moving was causing a lot of pain.

Itachi knew Sakura would need many breaks, so he gave her as much as possible, enough of how many possible that they could fit in their limited time. The Jinchuuriki was quite the problem. Since she was unable to move by herself, she required someone to move her. Itachi was the most suited, because he was the most un-injured out of both of them. Sakura sometimes needed supporting from Itachi. The trip was going to be very tough.

Sakura was, even in their situation, inwardly delighted. She felt as though she had created a new resolve, one that seemed as though it was even stronger than her last one. Her other one was to bring back Sasuke, but he would never be on her side, it seemed. It was like they were cursed that way. Her new resolve seemed more reachable, it wasn't as impossible as the Sasuke one. Itachi and she were already on the same level. They understood each other and they noticed if something was bothering each other. She looked at her golden resolve, it seemed to strong, it was like nothing could break it…if only she knew…

-------------- 

Sasuke was with the group that was to retrieve Sakura and eliminate the Akatsuki…well that was more his plan, but non-the-less, they wanted it as badly as he did.

They were to break into different groups, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were team 1, while team 2 consisted of Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

They decided it would be easier if they split up in 2 teams so they could cover more area.

Sasuke thought that he had a good team, Naruto was a good friend of his, even though he was annoying at times, he knew him best. Hinata was a shy girl, to his relief. It would make him able to think properly and concentrate, of which he was grateful for.

The team that Sasuke had was good, it would go great…unfortunately, it was the exact opposite. By the end of the day, he felt as though he was in jail, banging urgently and fervently on the jail bars to get out. He felt as though he was going to go insane if he was kept in with them. The reasons were kind of like this…

_Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke walked in peace, all was calm and serene._

_Naruto was surprisingly quieter than usual and was doing that dobe-ish thing he always did with his fingers, pushing the index fingers together as if he was sheepish or nervous._

_Sasuke knew why, he liked Hinata. Sasuke could easily tell because one, he knew Naruto very well, 2, he was a prodigy for heaven's sake practically, and 3 it was plain and obvious, not to mention he told him by accident. _

_They were eating and Naruto asked again for the billionth time about if he liked Sakura. Naruto kept on pestering him and Sasuke remembered back in the day as when Hinata had a crush on Naruto and tried to divert the conversation by asking how Hinata was. He kept on blabbing on how awesome she was, Sasuke was relieved that the conversation was averted and asked if he liked Hinata. That was when his face went all red and said "N-n-n-o, w-why do you s…say that?" If it wasn't obvious at that point, nothing would be._

Sasuke went up to heel distance of Naruto and whispered in his ear "You know it would be easier if you just told her now, dobe."

Naruto went all red, resembling the same colour as to a…tomato. Yep, he was THAT red, Sasuke smirked and Naruto went flailing his arms as an exaggeration and yelling how completely stupid and wrong that was. Saying he didn't like her that way.

Hinata took that opportunity to come up to the group and ask who "her" was.

Naruto, if possible, went in a darker shade of red, and stuttered a 'nothing' out.

Sasuke whispered in his ear so Hinata couldn't hear and said "You'd better stop acting like an idiot, stop trying to cover for yourself and actually talk to her."

Naruto took his advice, which Sasuke smirked at, but soon regretted.

Naruto was now chatting animatedly away while Hinata, trying not to faint at the spot, nodding and listening to absolutely everything he said. Naruto, a couple of times asked why she looked so red and was walking a little weirdly. _Sigh, jeez Naruto…you're not to supposed to be that blunt of how her downside things are…_Sasuke inwardly thought. He also wondered how he DIDN'T know that it was because she liked him and that was why, but then again, he was more shocked at the fact that Naruto was still living, after all his incredibly stupid mistakes in life, he still managed to live and keep on getting stronger. He wondered why…he remembered back when Naruto and him were fighting

Hinata just said she was a little nervous of the mission, and reminded Naruto that the Akatsuki were very dangerous men, like how you would tell your child that it was very dangerous to talk to strangers.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't really heed Hinata's warning that time because he just laughed confidently, saying "Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

They travelled for quite a while until they hit an inn that they decided they would stay for the night, and then continue tomorrow for the search of the Akatsuki.

-------- 

Kakashi was in the EXACT position as Sasuke, screaming in his mind to 'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!' This was because…Ino and Shikamaru in the same space with you for a whole day was not fun.

Sasuke's day was a much better than his though because Ino and Shikamaru were already going out, thus knocking out the nice and politeness of each other and being shy with each other. No, they weren't even close to being shy, I mean, we ARE talking about Ino here. Being subtle wasn't her forte, per say.

Kakashi had seriously encountered a scary moment.

Ino walked up to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear his name in the most seductive way possible, making ANY guy to her will to their knees. Shikamaru faired pretty well, but was turned on a lot. He winced, trying to make the bulge in his pants go away.

Ino then swiveled him around and did a full make-out session with him. Shikamaru made a quick muffle of surprise as he was pulled down to the ground with Ino.

Kakashi walked up to them and coughed a little, but much to his dismay, they just kept on going. Shikamaru saw Kakashi and knew that they had better start moving but when he tried to get up, Ino pulled him back down, and what can you say, when the girl of your dreams is making out with you on the ground, do you HONESTLY want to get up? Shikamaru was practically powerless against Ino and gave Kakashi a pleading look to pry him off.

Kakashi sighed and pulled Ino by the waist, trying to get Shikamaru loose, but it wasn't working. This day was going to be long.

Kakashi was grunting with the amount of effort just TRYING to pry Ino off. Shikamaru's lips were off from the seal it had with Ino and was trying to reason with her, saying that they had a mission and the other team was going to be really far away from them.

With a lot of whining, pleading, pulling, and complaining (the complaining came from the one and only lazy Nara.) Ino finally decided that they should head out now.

Kakashi sweat-dropped but continued travelled with them. As if his day couldn't get worse, it actually DID.

While they were travelling on the road, they ran into a couple of Kakashi's fan-girl mobs, which he had to run for his life.

They were travelling again, finally void of the fan-girls and continued travelling. Ino was seductively talking to Shikamaru, which gave him quite the arousal and tried to ignore the feeling and…the arousal.

They stayed at an inn, VERRRYYY far away from the other group because of their 'delay' and stayed there for the night.

------------------- 

The next day, Sakura was fairing much better than she was yesterday, while they travelled with Itachi. Sakura wanted to start a conversation so badly with Itachi, that she was desperate with any conversation. She knew what position she was in, usually with this feeling, it resulted with her saying something utterly stupid. She hated this feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Sakura blurted out suddenly that she hated jam on toast. She smiled wincingly, meanwhile head banging herself mentally for being so stupid. It was true what they said, bad (in this case stupid) habits die hard.

Itachi just looked at her with his non-expression face and said "I don't like it either."

Sakura was a little shocked, I mean, why was he replying back to her when it was such a meaningless topic, but she was a little grateful that he had replied. She didn't want to seem like such an idiot and Itachi treated her like an equal.

Sakura thought back of the Akatsuki, her real family, the one that she would spend her whole life with and just realized something. She became really worried and Itachi must have caught it because he asked her what was wrong.

Sakura just stuttered out "W-well, you know that I'll be with the Akatsuki for like…ever, well, I'm the only girl there!"

Itachi looked at her weirdly, didn't she realize that from before? But he didn't tell her that and replied "Well, most of them won't do something in 'that way' but there are a couple who might. Those include Hidan…and that's it, but Kazuku might want to sell you…"

Sakura looked at him horrifically, _oh god, oh god, oh god! What have I gotten myself into?_

Then Sakura thought of another thing, "Does Deidara hate me?"

Itachi thought about it, a conversation that he had with Deidara was like "She killed my sempai" "if I get the chance, I'll blow her up, un" and more threats.

"…maybe…" Itachi murmured.

Sakura gasping, "Oh god! I bet he's going to try and blow me up!"

Itachi looked at her, what was she, a mind reader? How did she know that?

"Oh god, and if brought down Gaara, imagine how I'll fair with him!" Sakura ranted.

Itachi looked at her, she was getting paranoid, but here was the problem…he had never calmed anyone down, usually he was the one saying something in the calm voice, like "you're about to die right now." And they would go insane and start running around frantically.

So he said the first thing that came to mind "Don't worry, I'll protect you, he wouldn't dare go against me."

Sakura was relieved with this, and so was Itachi, he had finally stopped her ranting spree.

Sakura took a couple of seconds to actually process fully what he had said though. Wait, he was protecting her? She felt comforted by this, it was like from long ago, when team 7 was like her family also. They were nice and protected her, they were concerned when she was hurt, she really did miss them.

Suddenly a groan of pain pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked where the sound was coming from and was surprised to find it was coming from the Jinchuuriki, Sylius.

Sylius gasped in pain as the broken bones of hers were coming like a train at full speed at her, it was all at once and it stung a lot.

"I-I-I'll kill you, you biittch." She hissed out vehemently with much effort.

Sakura ignored her and continued walking with Itachi.

Sylius looked at her surroundings, they were travelling in a forest and the pink haired girl who put her in such a horrible position was walking next to a man, who was carrying her piggy-back style.

She did a look-over at Itachi and found that she liked what she saw. Sakura was twitching at what she saw, Sylius was looking over ITACHI!!! She had some nerve…

Sylius coyly purred out and started hitting on him, moving herself to her breasts were pressing on his back more, making it more obvious what she was driving at.

Sakura was twitching like mad at this and was about to whip back and make sure she WAS dead, but before she could make a move, Itachi just turned around and knocked her out with sharingran before Sakura could do more damage to her. They still did need her alive.

So they continued walking, Sakura occasionally making light conversations with Itachi. It was kind of comforting, knowing that someone really cared about her…unlike SOMEONE! _Man,_ she vowed, _if I ever see Sasuke, I'll whip his ass._

--------------------- 

Naruto banged on Sasuke's door in the morning, yelling for him to open up, which earned him a couple of shouts and yells or complain down the halls of the Inn, but he ignored them.

Sasuke finally was forced to open the door or they would be kicked out of the inn because of Naruto's loudness. He swiveled the door, almost ripping it off the hinges and hissed, making sure he wasn't yelling for Naruto had caused enough loudness for the both of them. "What is it?" He said through clenched teeth, this was not the way he wanted to wake up every day. He wanted to wake up seeing a certain pink haired girl next to him, breathing evenly in her sleep. Of course he would never admit that, but that was his plan for the future.

Naruto beamed at Sasuke when he opened the door and said a quick "Let's go!"

Sasuke shook his head, he was always so hyper and energetic, it was amazing and he couldn't figure out how he always got that energy.

--------------- 

Once they packed up, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke, they left off to their destination, the Akatsuki hideout.

Sasuke groaned as he suffered from the same things that happened yesterday, Hinata giggled at Naruto's foolishness and clumsiness, Naruto acted like a goof ball, and Sasuke was trying not to kill Naruto. Yes, the day was going just peachy. He drifted off into thinking how Sakura was. _Itachi had better not have done anything with her…_He grumbled, thinking of ways to torture the Uchiha if he did.

Sasuke almost had forgotten how she looked like, if it wasn't for the battle he had with her, he would've almost never known that it was her, and mistaken her for someone else. She had really grown into a woman, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Her hair was still the same length as it was from back after the Chuunin exams, and her body was more shapely. She was definitely pretty. Sasuke shook his head and inwardly laughed at a memory that he had just remembered.

Ino and Sakura were fighting over him, as usual, but Sakura had heard from someone that he had liked girls with long hair. It had started this whole fight and competition with Ino, as if to see who could have the longest hair. Of course the thought it was completely stupid of a competition, but this really did show how much Sakura wanted him. It made him feel good inside. He had never told Sakura, because he never had the chance before he left Konoha, but he honestly didn't care if girls' hair were long or short. Chuckling about how she would've reacted if he told her, she'd probably go ranting on about all that effort and time was down the drain and was for nothing. It actually was though, it was a wake up call, showing him how much she really cared.

He couldn't remember how many times she had risked her life for him, how many times she had thrown her body in front of a charging enemy, how many times she had showered him with attention, how many times she had asked him out…how many time he had turned her down…

He mentally was scolding and head-banging himself for his stupidity. How could he have been so blind this whole entire time?!?!? There, in front of him from before, was a girl that would give anything for him and he just turned her down. In return for her kindness, he had just told her that she was annoying. How really foolish he had been. This was why he would correct that old mistake and would make it better.

---------------- 

Sakura and Itachi walked to the Akatsuki hideout, it was nearing, and they knew it. Sakura was suddenly tensing up and Itachi knew this, he was also tensing up, but for other reasons. Sakura's reason was because this was her first Akatsuki meeting, and she didn't know how to react and how to respond and react. Itachi's reason was because he knew how the leader would react with this. He knew that he would NOT be pleased with their conditions as well as the Jinchuuriki's.

The leader would most likely question why Itachi was so hurt because it was very rare that he had even gotten a scratch from missions, especially for the fact that Sylius was categorized the second weakest of all of the Jinchuuriki's. Also, he'd probably question why Sakura was so hurt as well, knowing that she could very well, handle herself, and that Itachi would protect her as well. Also, he'd be probably very disappointed in the condition that Sylius was in. The more injured the Jinchuuriki was, the more difficult it would be to extract it **(A/N: that's not true, I just kind of made that up, don't use this as reference ; ) **

They walked in silence, it seemed to Sakura that every step closer to the Akatsuki hide-out, she got more nervous. She had a bad feeling about this. Her legs still ached from moving for such a long distance, and after she had fought Sylius as well. The amount of effort and pressure she was exerting on her body was terrible. Every step, she was straining, she couldn't imagine how the leader of the Akatsuki would view her as…probably weak…She made a mental note to DEFINITELY change that definition of herself. She would make it so that whenever they head the name Sakura Haruno, they would know instinctively that she was a strong Kunoichi.

------------------- 

They had finally reached the hideout of the Akatsuki and entered. It was in a cave, and everything reminded her of her fight with Sylius. She shuddered as she could feel the sensation creeping and crawling over her body again. That same feeling as it had in the cave, her heart pounding at a crazy rate and made it feel like her heart would burst, the clenching feeling of knowing that something was to happen…something very bad, that feeling of feeling weak and incapable of doing something, that feeling of getting in everyone's way. Yes, she hated these feelings. So she pushed them down, with the most of her capabilities and trudged onward, yet she still couldn't shake that feeling of doom off.

They entered the giant cave room and all the members gathered around the giant stone circle in the middle **(A/N: I seriously can't remember how all this stuff went because it was kind of long ago, so bear with me. Also, I'd greatly appreciate it, if you told me anything that I'm doing wrong, information wise, so that I can correct it in the future) **Each of the members stood on a stone column that rose from the ground. Sakura took her designated column and awaited for the leader to appear. A glowing light suddenly started to emit from the rock and the leader stood on top of it. Sakura couldn't see who it was because of the fact that he was enshrouded in the shadows, it was impossible to identify who the person was, such a mystery.

The leader muttered "Let the extraction begin."

All the members shook their heads in agreement and brought the Jinchuuriki in the middle of the stone circle and began the process. Sakura decided to try and start as well, but the only problem was…she didn't know what to do.

'_Great, Sherlock, you're going to make us look like an idiot if you just go up to them and say 'hey, um, could you teach me how to extract a Jinchuuriki?''_ Inner Sakura snidely remarked.

'Oh, who decided for YOU to butt in, anyways? Besides, I have to, I mean, it's not like the Akatsuki have a MANUAL of what they do and how to do them.' Sakura retorted.

'_Whatever…just ask them and get this humiliation thing over with…'_ She grumbled and disappeared from her conscious.

Sakura took a deep breath and decided to ask. She coughed, but everyone was still concentrating on extracting. Sakura breathed and made another cough attempt to get someone's attention, a little louder. Kisame, who was right next to Sakura asked if she wanted a lozenge. Sakura smiled, while twitching of how he didn't understand her situation, but then made a whispering "no, thanks though." She took a deep breath. _How am I to just ASK them how? They'd probably just laugh at how stupid that would be, it's like reciting the alphabet to them…_

Deidara, who was beside her, whispered. "You don't know how to do the extraction, do you?"

Sakura swiveled around and gave that 'no duh!' look but quickly replaced it with a sheepish grin. This was because she just reminded herself to become on Deidara's good side to make up for the little cough accident with Sasori cough thing.

Deidara sighed, but began telling her to focus her chakra in front of her, and channeling them from Sylius and moving her chakra energy to the Statue behind her, which had some…thing, with a lot of eyes on it…to her astonishment, one of the eyes was gradually opening. She was going to question that to Deidara, but quickly decided against that because he was already concentrating on extracting again.

So she tried it, and to her surprise, she was actually getting the hang of it. Deidara, who was looking at how Sakura was progressing, but of course, not showing it, was generally quite impressed on the fact that she caught onto this in such a short elapsed time.

She kind of liked the feeling, of how the chakra was flowing with Sylius', and channeling through her body, and leaving from the tips of her fingers. It felt cool, the soothing and calming, not to mention, kind of satisfying that she was actually doing something right, for the first time. Yes, it felt good, not only of the feeling of accomplishment, but of the fact that she had a new home, a new family, and new people who cared for her…it was nice.

----------------------- 

The leader looked at the Jinchuuriki for the hundredth time. The condition of the Jinchuuriki was terrible…and he loved it. He could easily distinguish if either Itachi or Sakura had done the damage, of course it was Sakura. Itachi's way of killing and damaging the enemy was in a calm demeanor, a way of destroying them in the inside, but this was just pure, brutal force. Almost all of her limbs were broken and her rib cage was cracked, beyond repair. The blood that had drained from her, seemed to have a lot, but he guessed that she had lost a lot more blood than he could see. Her gashes were deep, most likely not being able to be healed. He looked back at the Kunoichi and saw Deidara explaining how to extract the Jinchuuriki. He smirked, he had forgotten that he was supposed to tell her that, though she could've just asked him. Sakura was in a thinking position once Deidara had told her how, in a brief explanation, and was even more surprised of her that she immediately started to try, and succeeded! She channeled her chakra through so evenly and perfectly, that it seemed that she had, had years of expertise.

_What and interesting girl…_He thought to himself. She would definitely prove to be very helpful in the future.

---------------------- 

Once the extraction was completed, Sakura felt nauseous and dizzy. After all that strain on her body and all that chakra she had used for the extraction and fighting Sylius….-SYLIUS! She gasped in shock as it had just struck her. She had killed someone, not only someone, a JINCHUURIKI! Just like Naruto…she must've endured so much pain from being excluded from everyone else and she had probably taken a wrong path and had become cold, distant. She reminded Sakura of Gaara, except that Gaara had now chosen the path of trust and happiness because Naruto had shown it to him. If it hadn't been for Naruto, Gaara would've probably ended up like Sylius. She had killed someone like Gaara, like Naruto…it killed her inside…

--------------------------- 

Deidara had come out of the extraction period and looked around for his NEW partner. He inwardly cursed at Sakura. It was all HER fault that his Sensei was dead…but he couldn't help but feel nice and euphoric while he was around her. She seemed to have this power of feeling serene and meanwhile affecting the other people around her. He thought back at how he had acted to her from before, cold, mean, unforgiving to her because of the Sasori incident. It wasn't really her fault, she was defending herself and she was on the other side from that time. _Maybe he was a little hard on her from before, _he thought, and decided that he'd apologize to her. So he left to go find her.

When Deidara DID find Sakura, he was quite shocked of what he saw. There was Sakura, sitting on the boulder and crying her heart out. He wondered what could've upset her, and suddenly knew why. (More or less thought so, but in his opinion, he was positive and sure) She must be still sad of the fact that he was always so indifferent towards her and that he didn't like her. _Oh great…now I'm going to have to apologize…_

Deidara walked up to Sakura confidently at first, but soon he was starting to feel agitated and a little frightened. For each step he took, the more he felt himself becoming more unsure of his actions. What if he made her just feel worse? Taking a deep breath, he continued walking towards her, determined that he would lighten her up.

Sakura was crying, yes she had admitted that a while back, but she was more ashamed of herself now. She WAS weak!!! All that thought of becoming strong, and known for it was just a façade, a joke…a lie that she had probably made up for herself so that she would trick herself in trying to persuade herself that she was, but in reality…she was…weak.

She hated herself, he hated feeling pathetic and knowing that someone was having to save herself every single time. Even if it was supposed to be so easy, she would always screw up. She hated this feeling, she hated…life. Pulling out a kunai, and swinging it at herself, but something made her stop. She gasped as a hand had reached up and stopped the kunai from touching her skin. She looked up wearily to identify who it was, thinking that it would be Itachi, but surprising enough…it was Deidara!

Sakura gaped and stuttered out "W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing here?"

"Apparently stopping you from killing yourself." Deidara muttered under his breath, but continued. "That isn't the question at hand though, its' more or less, why were you going to do that?"

Sakura looked away ashamed and mad at herself of why the heck she had tried to do that, cursing inwardly. "Doing what?" she muttered, saying like she didn't know what he was talking about.

Deidara just rolled his eyes and said in a forcing tone "Tell…NOW"

Sakura gasped and everything all came out at once. Everything about how she was sick of being weak, how she had just killed someone-not only that, she didn't think that Sylius deserved that, going on about how she felt bad for Sylius, everything. She, honestly inside, didn't know why she was telling Deidara all of this, not only was he an S-class criminal, killing other people came so easy to him, he didn't even FEEL any remorse for them. Also for the fact that she barely knew him, she had killed his Senpai…the person that he looked up to, and she was asking for his consoling?

Both Sakura and Deidara thought of this moment as a truce in forgiving each other. They knew that from then on, they'd be good friends.

After what Deidara could make out of the situation before she started sobbing while trying to talk at the same time, resulting in Deidara not really understanding what she was saying, but none-the-less, he comforted her. He sat on the boulder and pulled her in his chest and patted her back, while murmuring soothing words. _God, _he thought_ if any of the other Akatsuki members saw this…I'd never hear the end of it…_

Not to their knowledge, Itachi was seeing them in clear view. He was sitting on a tree, one leg up. Doing a couple of hand signs, he disappeared in a whirl of silent ravens, fluttering away creating a whist of wind, rustling the leaves.

-------------------- 

**Too poetic kind of at the ending? I think it might've been… . Oh! I can't remember who told me so, but they wanted Deidara in the story, sooo….I PUT HIM IN!!! Awww, isn't he so nice? Itachi might be a little cough jealous cough PLEASE REVIEW!!! I like insight on my fanfics**. **God, I think this one was the longest chapter I've ever submitted… -.-' P.S. Ahem, wanna say before I have a hundred people on my case, sorry for making Sakura all emo and wanting to like hurt herself, but! I don't think that, if Deidara didn't stop her, that she'd die, just get hurt. Also, Yea….I might've made this chapter a little DeixSaku, but tell me if I should keep it that way, or discontinue that.**


	7. jealousy

Previously:

**Previously:**

_After what Deidara could make out of the situation before she started sobbing while trying to talk at the same time, resulting in Deidara not really understanding what she was saying, but none-the-less, he comforted her. He sat on the boulder and pulled her in his chest and patted her back, while murmuring soothing words. God, he thought if any of the other Akatsuki members saw this…I'd never hear the end of it…_

_Not to their knowledge, Itachi was seeing them in clear view. He was sitting on a tree, one leg up. Doing a couple of hand signs, he disappeared in a whirl of silent ravens, fluttering away creating a whist of wind, rustling the leaves._

**Ha! I just realized that the last chapter was 13 pages long!! 0.0 I had to go to the beginning chapters to check up on what I had written from before, because I forgot, and like, it was double-spaced and barely like two pages probably!! XDDD wow…just goes to show how much I've adapted to over this time. **

**DISCLAIMER!! I don't own Naruto.**

**Ahem…and I seriously have no idea where this chapter is going to go, so I'm just going to wing it. I have a vague idea though.**

**OH YEA!! And they're just friends, Sakura and Deidara, forgot to mention that. **

The more Sakura got closer to Deidara, the more Itachi grew cold. He snapped more, replied less and became more distant with everyone, no one knew why, but the answer was obvious. He was _jealous._

Sakura and Deidara were like the best of friends, he reminded her of Naruto, he was such a friend to rely on, it amazed Sakura at how he was an actual criminal, and he seemed so nice.

Deidara seemed to be her medicine, when he was around, she became so much happier. Slowly, she became to think that she wasn't so weak, thinking positively about herself. They never discussed what had happened from before, the day they first **really** met.

They seemed to rely on each other a lot, the more Sakura became friends with Deidara, the less she relied on Itachi and became close to him, but she still had that feeling of longing for him. Deidara and Sakura would spar, they would eat together and tell each other their problems and feelings, though Sakura would never bring up the subject of her liking Itachi, she would never dare…

"Ack! Ugh, it hurts…" Deidara groaned in pain, trying to sit down on the ground.

"Go easy on yourself, lower yourself slower." Sakura advised, doctor instincts hit in.

"And whose fault is it that I'm in such a predicament?" Deidara said playfully, wincing a little but finally settling down on the ground.

Sakura laughed out freely, saying back with a little smirk "Well, we were _sparring, _so getting hurt is part of the job."

Deidara looked at Sakura, a little amazed. It happened every time she laughed, it was so clear and crystal perfect. The sound itself was so sweet, he could listen to it forever, but that was only half of his liking for her laughing. Her face was priceless, when she laughed, she looked so happy, so care-free, and it made him feel so comfortable. It was nice to have a friend in the Akatsuki that seemed so much more…normal. Here, people laughed because of something funny like someone dying by torture or something. Deidara personally thought it wasn't funny, he much had rather laugh with Sakura, about nicer things.

She lay beside him on the grassy fields of where they were training, and sighed deeply, inhaling the smell of the wilderness around them.

Deidara hesitated before asking Sakura, "Uh, Sakura, Do you miss Konoha, un?"

There was a long pregnant pause before Sakura answered, she chose her words carefully, "I think that I do miss them, I mean they were my friends even till my childhood," 

Deidara looked a little pained, knowing that she would never be able to leave the Akatsuki and live with her friends, but she continued.

"But I don't know where I belong yet, I don't want to leave you here all by yourself." She laughed lightly, "You'd go insane, with all these homicidal criminals around you."

"You forget, I AM a homicidal criminal." Deidara pointed out.

"No you aren't, there's a difference. You don't NEED to kill, it is part of your job, you don't' enjoy it, you are just like every other ninja, like me."

"It's true, the life of a ninja is tough, sometimes you have to kill in order to live, or to get the job finished." Deidara said, it was evident that there was a lot of meaning behind those words, but Sakura didn't push it.

"Do you…want to go back?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know yet. I miss them, but I would definitely miss the Akatsuki as well, it's a shame that each place that I hold dearly, are enemies." Sakura said solemnly.

Deidara decided to change the topic and asked, "You know, Itachi has been acting very different nowadays, un."

"I agree, but I just don't know why."

"…I might have a feeling of why." Deidara muttered. He was the most observant person in the Akatsuki of these things. He knew that Sakura was the main reason.

Sakura grabbed his Akatsuki cloak so she was directly in front of him, enthusiasm and hope was definitely in her eyes, "Really?! Oh, please tell me, I want to help him."

Deidara sighed before saying, "Well, I'm guessing the reason is because…ahem…well, you see…uh-"

"Oh just spit it out already," Sakura said with mock anger of impatience, giggling while rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's because" Gulp, "he's kind of jealous that we have a bond." Deidara said, a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, blushing a little.

"He's…jealous." Sakura stated again, not really believing the words.

"Uh…yeah, I think so, un." 

"Bwa ha ha!! Oh my god, that's really out there though, Deidara." Sakura started laughing, clutching her sides because she was laughing so much.

"But it's true. I mean, think about it, ever since we've been becoming friends, he started to get more cold and distant."

"But, what's there to be jealous of? I mean, Itachi doesn't even really like me." Sakura flatly said.

'_Oh, you'd be surprised'_ Deidara groaned in his head, but said something else, "You never know, right? He might like you because I've never seen him really talk to anyone else, really."

"I guess…but, Deidara, I can't really become his friend." Sakura said, while blushing a little, her cheeks matching her hair colour, it was kind of cute.

"Why not?" Deidara asked.

"Um, promise not to tell?" Sakura shyly questioned.

"I promise, un."

"Um…it's because I like Itachi, in uh, a way that's _more_ than friends." Sakura was now fully blushing, in deep crimson.

Deidara chuckled a little while shaking his head. "Sakura, I've already known that for a really long time. This should give you more the reason to go up to him and tell him how you really feel."

Sakura pouted a little, shocked that Deidara actually knew about all of this for a long time, 'w_as it THAT noticeable?_' she thought. "But why would it be a better reason to tell him? I don't' understand." Sakura said still a little confused of what he had just said to do.

"Because, Sakura," Deidara said, putting his hands on each of her shoulders so she was directly looking at her, "Itachi is impatient, I know this, but he's also very bad at recognizing feelings, he might take this friendship relationship the wrong way. He might give up on you, thinking you're already 'claimed', and I know that you two like each other, it'd be a shame if this opportunity in life was missed."

Sakura smiled a little weakly at Deidara, he was such a good friend, almost as if he was like her inner conscience, he had deep wisdom that not a lot of people knew of. He was such a good friend, she quickly pulled him in a hug and whispered, "Thank you, for being such a good friend to me." And she meant it.

Itachi looked at the scene, he felt a little sad, but was never shown; it was very rare for ANY emotions to go through his stoic gaze. When he actually thought he liked someone, it turns out she likes someone else, but he refused to be let up by it. He knew it was _too late…_but he would not care, he was Itachi, and he should've known, mentally beating himself, wasn't it him that said _emotions drag you down_? **(A/N: I don't remember if he REALLY did say that, so don't use this as ref ; )** wasn't it him that said; _you lack hatred_? To his brother? He needed to hate, he need to despise, not love. It was a weak emotion, something that could easily rip you apart, he didn't need it, and he didn't need _her._

Sakura used the rest of the day to search of Itachi, she checked everywhere, throughout the whole Akatsuki hideout cave, through the training grounds, around the grounds of the Akatsuki, yet she could not find him. _Was he avoiding her?_ She felt a little dismayed and looked out the window in despair sighing, the moon had come out, and it was already dark out.

She decided to call it a day, but wanted to go outside, the air seemed to tempting and fresh, the night was so clear and crisp, the trees were so tall, looming over her, shadows casting about, engulfing her. Their smell of pine was entrancing. She used her chakra and channeled it to her feet, walking at a 90° angle and, when finally hitting the top of the tree, sat down on a sturdy branch. 

It was so calm and peaceful out in the wilderness, she liked it in the morning, where the animals came out to do their daily things, getting food, grazing, the animals seemed to be so _basic._ Their life was so easy, so carefree. They didn't have to worry about killing, jealousy, envious, power, weaknesses…but then she thought back again, and…they did have things in common, in the law of the wilderness, the humans had picked up as well, killing was a necessity, it seemed to be the base of life, there was no way getting through it. Killing the weak was what happened in life, being envious of the others with power, jealous over others' mates. The more Sakura thought of it, animals and humans were quite alike. 

She heard a little squeak, and immediately tensed up, pulling a shuriken out. The noise came again, on the branch right below hers, she crouched down cautiously to see a bird. Moving downwards to the next branch, she examined the bird. It seemed as though it was only a little baby bird that had injured itself. Looking around, she couldn't find a nest of where it had maybe fallen from and realized that they had probably abandoned their nest, abandoned the bird… It was sad of how its on mother abandoned its own child. She quickly scooped up the bird and lay it down in her lap, where it nuzzled her thighs, delighted to have the warmth of her cloak. Sakura laughed softly as she pulled chakra to her hands and helped heal its injured leg.

The little chick immediately fell asleep in her lap, and she decided to leave it there, it seemed in a comfortable position and after all the hardships it had been through, she couldn't bear to tear it away from its momentary comfort and pleasure. She looked at it, so peaceful and calm, not even noticing the smile she had on her face.

Sighing, Sakura rested her head on the tree trunk behind her, the night seemed to beckon for her and she helplessly surrendered to sleep.

Itachi tried to sleep but couldn't, the thoughts of a certain pink haired kunoichi plagued him. He was fed up with it and decided to go for a walk. Going around the lines of the compound, he felt a chakra user and quickly hid his, trying to recognize it.

It was Sakura's, but it was weird, '_why was she using her chakra? Was she in trouble?' _He was momentarily shocked and worried but quickly was replaced with snide-ness and hatred. She betrayed him and left him, she had no need to feel sorry for her. But he was curious to check out what was wrong, so he quietly made his way towards the chakra source. 

She was using her healing chakra to something in her lap, he squinted harder to see what it was, it seemed to be some sort of animal. He mentally scoffed, she was too soft hearted, to be a ninja, you needed to feel cold, otherwise if you killed someone, it would tear you apart. 

She rested herself on the tree trunk and seemed to fall asleep. Once he did a double check to make sure she really WAS asleep, then he appeared in front of her. 

Her face was covered with her tresses, while a gust of wind blew her hair away to clear her face. It was so angelic, so innocent. To think that she was at the age of 18 **(A/N tell me if I made a mistake of the age and tell me please)** and she was still unmarred. It was as if god himself was protecting her from the world, it seemed impossible. 

Itachi looked in her lap and saw a bird, healed and sleeping contently in its sleep. 

A cold wisp of air travelled in the air, going passed them, making Sakura shiver in her sleep. Itachi sighed, picking her up and the bird in one hand, transporting himself in her room.

It was the first time in her room, and Itachi had a sense of pride, unlike any of the other guys in the Akatsuki, so he didn't do what they would attempt, like looking in her clothing drawers and such. He just dropped her carelessly on her bed and put the bird on the bed table. 

'_He would not treat her like a praised possession, because she wasn't, he didn't care for her, he didn't need her, he would just treat her like how he treated everyone else,' _ he kept on muttering to himself in his mind.

**Uhhh, my bad guys, I didn't think that this part would drag on so long, so I'll add another chapter really soon, to make up for this chapter and for making you guys wait so long T.T I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, but I've been busy. I'm really into this fanfic I just started, I like it so much. I don't know when this fanfic is going to end, but I think it'll either end really soon, or really far away…Yes! I know Itachi is really OOC'd but I can't help it, he becomes naturally OOC'd to me XD **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! They are the things that really keep me going, without reviews, I lose the will to continue the fanfic, it's true. Please tell me how you thought the chapter was and such, I personally thought it was really boring, but the next one WILL BE REALLY GOOD, I promise. AANNNDD!! It's the moment you've been all waiting for. It has a MAJOR SASUSAKU PART and it might just change this whole fanfic around into its rightful position.**


	8. Don't love me

Previously:

**Previously:**

'_He would not treat her like a praised possession, because she wasn't, he didn't care for her, he didn't need her, he would just treat her like how he treated everyone else,' he kept on muttering to himself in his mind._

**Okay, so this part was INTENTIONALLY supposed to be on the last chapter, but I dragged the other one too long, so here it is!! Major SasuxSaku part in it I know, I know, you're all like; FINALLY!! And I agree, it took WAAYYY too long for my SasuxSaku phase to kick in, so I'm happy it did.**

Sakura jolted up-right at in the morning. She had been comfortable in her previous position but knew that it didn't feel right, before she fell asleep, she was sitting against a tree, wasn't she? How did she get here?

"It must've been a dream…" Sakura muttered under her breath, _but it seemed to REAL._

A chirp caught her attention and she swiveled around to face a cute innocent little bird. She laughed lightly, knowing now that it wasn't a dream. 

Sakura glanced out of her window in her room and saw how early it was. It looked so nice out, she smiled brightly, deciding to change her outfit, rummaging through her wardrobe, she slipped off her cloak, which fell on the floor, and slipped on a bright pink sundress. 

"Today, I feel so happy." She murmured to no one in particular, still smiling brightly.

Walking up, she cupped the bird in her hand, cradling it. Picking herself up, she walked out of the Akatsuki hideout, the dew from the very high grass was wetting the hem of her sundress but she didn't seem to mind. It was very early, apparently. Looking at the sun and thinking upon instinct, she guessed it was around 7 in the morning. 

She laughed innocently as she twirled around in her dress and wandered aimlessly in the morning. She suddenly found out where she was and smiled faintly. There was a large boulder and a stream running beautifully next to it. The sound of water trickling by and the sway of the trees around was so enchanting. 

Sitting on the boulder, she began to wonder why she wanted to kill herself in the first place. She had so much to live for, and especially to try and kill herself in such a innocent place. She shouldn't have tried to spill her blood and tainted this place, it deserved so much more. 

"Oh! Sorry, honey." Sakura said, suddenly realizing that she had a companion with her. She took out the bird and put it on her lap, where it looked at her with its large cute beady black eyes, curiously.

She laughed again and petted it on the head. Putting her hand, finger extended, near the chick, she waited for it to move. It got the idea and jumped on her finger.

Sakura moved her hand up so she could see the bird. Her finger was in a perch position as it started to groom its feathers.

Once it was done, it started to chirp and sing a beautiful song. When it was done, Sakura said quietly to it, "that was beautiful, it's quite a shame that you have no family anymore. You deserved so much better." Kissing it on its head.

Deidara came behind her and said "Sakura, what are you doing her so early?"

Sakura turned around and smiled, "I just got up, so I decided to go for a walk. Today feels like such a nice and elated day." 

Deidara gaped in awe. She looked like a goddess right there, sitting on a boulder, with the water stream in the background, letting the light penetrate it and making it glint, just like her pearly white teeth. Her hair was glossy pink, matching her sundress and her smile was genuine, eyes flickering with happiness. The bird seemed to think so too, as it chirped happily perched on her finger. Deidara thought she truly looked like a deity of nature right there.

"Oh, and who do we have here, un?" He said, gesturing to the bird.

"Oh, I was sitting on a tree yesterday and I saw this bird, hurt and abandoned from its family, so I healed it, and was just about to let it go." Sakura said, smiling and petting the bird fondly.

"Deidara, want to hold it?" Sakura said happily.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Sakura asked, a little disappointed.

"It's because my hands might eat it…" Deidara answered, a little embarrassed.

Sakura laughed so hard that she collapsed off the rock and was on the grassy ground. Wiping the tears of happiness and laughter away she replied, "I guess you're right, but that's so sweet of you to think of the bird that way." Sakura said, admiration for him, evident in her eyes.

"You're such a good friend, I don't' know what I'd do here without you."

"Speaking of which, I hate to break the happy moment, but did you talk to Itachi?"

Sakura sighed and her face became filled with weariness. Deidara's face fell at this, he always wanted Sakura to smile, to be happy, seeing her like this killed him inside.

"I didn't, I couldn't find him. Do you think he'd be trying to avoid me?" Sakura wondered.

"It's a possibility. So why are you in such a good mood today?" Deidara asked, really wanting to change her mood to a joyful one.

Her face lit up immediately, and it seemed like Deidara did a good job making her cheerful. "I woke up and thought, isn't it a great day out? The Akatsuki cloak is nice and comfortable, but there are times where I think that something more plain and pretty are in order once in a while." 

"Well you certainly look pretty today." Deidara replied, happy that she looked so pleased and happy that he said so.

She took the bird and kissed it one more time, before saying goodbye, lifting it in the air. It spread its wings and flew in the air, chirping happily, as if saying a 'thank you' of its own.

Deidara's stomach growled and Sakura laughed at him.

"I haven't eaten yet." Deidara mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Neither have I, let's go get something to eat." Sakura suggested, brightly.

They walked back into the Akatsuki hideout, all the way talking and Sakura skipping joyfully the whole way.

When they got to the kitchen, Sakura immediately started to cook, making bacon and eggs for everyone in the Akatsuki.

As if the food beckoned them, the rest of the Akatsuki members made their way to the kitchen.

They all got there (except for Itachi) at the same time, and when they did, they momentarily forgot about the food.

They were gaping at a very pretty, bright and joyful Sakura. She turned off the range, taking off her apron and swiveling around.

"Wow…" Kisame spoke out, barely audible.

"Holy crap, she's hot." Hidan said.

"Tobi thinks you're very pretty! Sakura-chan." He said happily, flailing his arms around in exaggeration.

Sakura laughed as crystal clear as the same day she was with Deidara from before, if not more. She was radiant, the sun going through the window shone directly on her, as a coincidence.

"Hey guys, are you just going to stand there or what?! I made food for all of you guys for the first time, and you're just going to stand there?!" Sakura yelled out, with mock sadness and anger.

Everyone quickly gathered to the table and dug in. The smell of the food was good, but the food tasted even better.

When they finished eating, Sakura grabbed the dishes and put them near the sink, "I'll clean up breakfast, but first!" Sakura shouted out with enthusiasm while going to Deidara and hugging him, with a giant bear hug.

All of the Akatsuki members were in shock because they had not really known that Sakura would ever hug Deidara. They weren't around when they did.

Deidara was a little shocked that she did it in front of the other members, so he only half hugged her back. She broke the hug only to hug Kisame. Now THIS was a shocker.

She went and skipped to Tobi, giving him a hug as well, which he gladly returned, saying "Tobi is a GOOD boy!"

She hugged Hidan full on, which he was too shocked to even start swearing at this thing. You see, it was against his religion to hug other people.

She went around, hugging each of the members of the Akatsuki and saying "I love you guys, you're my really good friends!" Smiling really wide.

Practically bouncing to the sink, she started washing the dishes, humming a tuneless song, but it was very nice and soft.

The members who were there filed out into the living room, still in great shock.

Tobi was the first to talk and said "Sakura-san is a very nice girl, Tobi thinks."

"For once, I agree with Tobi, and damn! She's hot." Kisame said.

"She…HUGGED…me." Zetsu stated, very much in shock.

"Well…she could've been going through her 'phase'" Hidan suggested.

"Hmm, that would make sense, Kakuzu muttered while thinking, but then why wear the dress?"

Tobi was listening in and jumped up and down, "Ooh! Ooh! What 'phase'? I wanna know!!"

"Well…"Hidan started, "Girls have these times that come called periods-okay, I can't handle this, someone else take over."

"It's when females go through a phase called a period, as Hidan stated, and it makes women go through mood swings as one of their symptoms." Zetsu finished.

"Symptoms! Is it a disease?! Oh no! Tobi doesn't want Sakura-chan to die from a disease!!" Tobi wailed, while the other members hit themselves with the wall.

Everyone was thinking of what was possibly happening to Sakura, so it fell silent throughout the room.

Even Deidara thought something was much different with Sakura, she had never hugged any of the other members of the Akatsuki, let alone hug him in front of the others. Was she feeling delusional?

Hidan just stood there thinking, until all of a sudden yelled, "FUCK!! Hugging is against my religion, now I need to sacrifice 10 cows to please jashin." While walking out of the room, muttering all the way.

"Well, let's think of the positive side, at least Itachi wasn't there." Kakuzu stated.

"Yeah, I agree." Kisame said while shuddering, "That wouldn't be pretty…I mean, Sakura hugging THE Itachi? He'd probably maim her!"

Sakura finished the dishes and stopped. _She went to sleep leaning against a tree…right? Then how'd she get back to her room…?_

Someone must have brought her there, but who? She only really befriended herself with the other members like…10 minutes ago, so she only logically thought it could be someone who remotely knew her. It could be Deidara, or…_shit._ Itachi. No, he wouldn't do that, would he?!

'_Wait!'_ Sakura thought. _'It couldn't have been Deidara, he asked this morning why the bird was there. If he really was there, he'd have known about the bird.'_ She was mentally hitting herself in a wall, it had to be Itachi.

But now was a good enough reason to go up to him, she guessed, suddenly feeling happy again.

She started off skipping towards his room, then slowly making it turn to a speed walk. She slowed down a little more, to a walk, her heart racing a little faster. Now butterflies were fluttering in her stomach, her heart pounding in her, as she slowly made her way to his door. Her hand turned around so her knuckles were facing the door. Bracing herself, telling herself to get a grip, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She heard a muffled "Come in" and she opened the door. His room was fully painted black, and there was a candle lit, as Itachi sat on his bed, reading a book. He put it down and turned to see the person. He was shocked inside, but he showed no emotion on the outside, he had been trained for this, to lock his emotions, they were just distractions, things that got in the way, the only one that mattered was Hate, yes…hate, not love, hate.

He was shocked because of many reasons, one starting as she was in a dress, not only that, a PINK dress, matching her pink hair, and her pink flushed cheeks, at which he smirked at. He was shocked because she was in his room, what gave her the courage to go in here? Everyone knew it spelled doom. He was shocked because she was breathing a little too fast, was he making her nervous? He was shocked because HE was feeling a little uneasy as well, which made no sense whatsoever. He was supposed to never feel flustered, always in control, so why was she making his heart rate speed up? Why was it so damn hot in the room too? Why had he chosen the only room in the Akatsuki hideout cave to NOT have any windows?

It felt like eternity before Itachi said in a cold voice "Yes? What do you want here?"

"I, um, well, you see…"

"Continue." Itachi encouraged because at this rate, it would take forever.

She sighed, as she made her way towards his bed, at which he raised one of his eyebrows at, but didn't say anything. She sat down on his bed, at which NO ONE else had done, and worse, he was LETTING her do so.

"Itachi, first, I want to say thank you for putting me back in my room from last night." Her face was really red, and she rubbed her hand subconsciously over the nape of her neck, which was a big distraction, but he refused to look there. He had pride, after all.

"Hn."

He heard her mutter under her breath "Dammit, is that the Uchiha's favourite word?"

"Hn." He replied.

Sakura took a deep breath, and continued, "and also I just want to say, that I might…ahem, like you…" she whispered out and then squinting her eyes.

'_See? It wasn't THAT hard, now was it?'_ Inner Sakura cheerfully said.

'Where have you been throughout this whole time? And yes! It was extremely hard.' Sakura muttered.

"Open your eyes." Itachi quietly murmured.

She did so and saw his eyes for the first time, he had deactivated Sharingran and was staring at her green eyes. She was entranced with the void of black, how it engulfed her, it was so pure.

She moved closer to him, shifting to him, and was now practically in her lap. Itachi wasn't complaining and let her do so.

She slowly moved her face closer to his and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed back softly, she was so surprised at how gentle he was and seemed that the tough exterior was a cover-up of how gentle he was inside.

He moved his hand and squeezed her thigh, letting her gasp. He used this opportunity to dive his tongue in her mouth as she moaned in it.

_What am I doing?! _Itachi scolded himself mentally, _You said to HATE, why are you letting someone get close to you, when you know they're going to be taken away from before?! LET GO OF HER, before it's too late, you'll get attached, is that what you want? To love? You want to hate!! Let go, let go! LET GO!_

Itachi broke the kiss and said quietly, "Don't love me…"

Sakura was shocked, "What?!"

"Don't love me." Itachi repeated, more clearly now.

"Why not? Do you not love me back?" Sakura asked, on the verge of tears.

"It's not like that…"

"Then how IS it?! TELL ME!" Sakura yelled at him, this time she really was crying, and she let the fall from her eyes. She didn't get it, why was he pushing her away? Maybe she was wrong, maybe he wasn't meant for her.

"Stay away from me, don't love me, forget about me." Itachi stressed out, it came out painfully, but it was the only way. 

Sakura sobbed, and quietly whispered out, "I just don't get you…" before she ran out of his room.

When she ran out, it hurt much more than the acid that was on him from their last mission, it hurt a lot more than him leaving Konoha, it hurt more than him killing his clan, it hurt more than leaving Sasuke alone, it hurt more than killing his best friend, because, to him, Sakura seemed like his everything.

**Hmm, very sentimental and dramatic. Also…I'M SOOO SORRY!! T.T I was TRYING to put the SasuxSaku part in this, but I kind of stretched this chapter out too!! ugh. So this chapter and the last one, was done in less than 4 hours in a row, and I STILL didn't get to 'that' part… well, it's now DEFINITELY going to be in the next one, sigh. But it might take a while before I update. Sigh, I definitely have to stop stretching out my chapters…**

**I hope that no one knows what's going to happen next, but it seems a little obvious of what will. But I want to surprise you!! Because I've been thinking of what will happen. **

**QUESTION!! Should I change the rating on this fanfic? Yes or no, because it works either way for me.**

**ALSO!! I made a mistake, I found out like…halfway through the chapter, Tobi wasn't really supposed to be in this fanfic, because Sakura was Sasori's replacement, but oh well! He seemed so fit into the part, that I couldn't take him out of it.**


	9. Confusion

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Stay away from me, don't love me, __forget__ about me." Itachi stressed out, it came out painfully, but it was the only way. _

_Sakura sobbed, and quietly whispered out, "I just don't get you…" before she ran out of his room._

_When she ran out, it hurt much more than the acid that was on him from their last mission, it hurt a lot more than him leaving Konoha, it hurt more than him killing his clan, it hurt more than leaving Sasuke alone, it hurt more than killing his best friend, because, to him, Sakura seemed like his everything._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Seriously? I only like two of the fanfics I've written so far, and this is one of them! And another weird thing I realized! I went back to the beginning of this fanfic to check something, ANNNNDD! It was so short…like did you guys read that and continue reading? Cuz I gotta congratulate you on that, if it were me, I would've dropped this fanfic LOONNGG time ago! So thanks out there reviewers! And lurkers…please stop lurking, it's not nice! T.T**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura blindly ran out, out of his room, out of the Akatsuki hideout, out to the open and just let herself out. She sobbed, she wailed, and she scolded herself. _How was it that I was so stupid to fall in love with Itachi? He's a cold blooded killer, who killed his clan! I need to leave…'_ she decided at last.

Mustering up all the courage she felt that she had left, she ran back into the hideout and roughly grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, she wrote very quickly and looked it over. Once she was satisfied with the letter, she stuck it under Deidara's door of his room and quickly gathered her stuff, walking towards the Leader's office, she stuck a different envelope on the door and left.

She walked out, but stopped when she could see the entrance of the hideout, sighing. She would sure miss this place, but headed back. She had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was better than here, where _he_ was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke looked out of his window, it seemed peaceful out. He knew that Naruto and Hinata were still sleeping and Naruto would probably take his fine time with sleeping, he was quite the heavy sleeper, so he decided to take a nice walk.

He sighed and inhaled the deep rich smell of the pine trees near him. Sasuke was walking in the forest on the outskirts of (**what village again? I honestly forgot…I'll just make one up one the spot ;)** Stone village, which was near where the Akatsuki's hideout was supposedly near. Sakura might be in arms length…and I can't get to her! Itachi is in an arms length as well, and I can't reach him either! Clan, do I bring shame on our name? Sasuke was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a rustle of the leaves near him. His sharingan swirled and took possession of his once-onyx eyes. His alert senses increased as he searched for a chakra signature, and indeed he found one. It was…Sakura!?

And sure enough, Sakura stumbled from a bush that she was making her way from and found herself right in front of Uchiha, Sasuke.

Time stopped and they just stood frozen. Sakura was blinking as if she didn't believe her eyes, which she wasn't and Sasuke was still shocked but didn't show it over his stoic mask.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura asked uncertain if it was really him.

He could see the rings of fatigue and possibly…crying around her eyes. "…Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Ooh! It IS you!" Sakura exclaimed (seriously, who else uses that word more than he does?) and to both of their surprises, pulled him in a giant bear hug.

As fast as she embraced him, just as fast, she pulled back. _Shit! I hugged THE Uchiha! I'm screwed…_She innerly mourned.

'_At least you hugged him before you died! Other girls would kill for your position!'_ Inner Sakura piped up, trying to be optimistic of the situation.

'…and then they'd BE killed if they were in my position-are you trying to make a pun? Because it's not funny…'

'_I'm not!'_ She said defensively. '_…by the way, he's kind of…looking at you funny.'_

'What?!' Sakura yelled in her mind, 'it must be the intent to kill! Damn it! Why did my happiness get to me? Why did I have to do something as stupid as that?!'

She looked at Sasuke and he was indeed looking at her funny, but it was a look from Sasuke she had never really seen before.

His sharingan flashed off and he took an advancing step towards her. "Uhh…" '_He wouldn't kill me…would he? No! His sharingan is down! …unless he thinks he doesn't NEED his sharingan to beat me! That cocky bastard!'_

Before she could even retort, he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed his lips on hers. This was their second kiss and it was just as fiery and passionate as the last one. Sakura was too much in a daze to actually respond. _What's going on? I thought that I liked Itachi, now…Do I like Sasuke?_

Sakura thought of this but pushed the thoughts away when Sasuke gently ran his tongue over Sakura's lips. Her knowing what to do opened her mouth and gave access to Sasuke. He greedily took advantage and dove his tongue in the crevasses of her mouth.

Sakura didn't even put up a fight with him and let him dominate her. She was in bliss, she must've admitted, but…she was confused. Did he really love her? Or was she just someone to play with? Like how Itachi thought of her…She cried silently as they kissed and Sasuke felt the tears, so he stopped kissing her and looked deep in her eyes.

"…Um, can we go somewhere else?" Sakura asked quietly, thinking that the Akatsuki probably saw the note and would've tried _vainly_ to find her.

Sasuke nodded and knew that there was a cave not far off. Picking her up as if she was as light as a feather, he pumped chakra in his feet to get there faster. He knew by looking in her eyes, that she was afraid of something…coming their way. He would need to get there in a rush.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What?!" Deidara screamed so loud that every Akatsuki member heard it and came running to his room to see what was happening. Well…of the exception of Itachi, he was too busy thinking about Sakura and if he really did the right thing. The leader was too busy doing work and figured Tobi dyed his boxers pink again, so continued doing paperwork and all that fun stuff.

Kisame was the first to come crashing in his room and swung the door open. In followed Hidan, Tobi, and the others.

"No way! I don't believe this!" Deidara said, shaking with a little anger.

Hidan, always the impatient one, took it out of Deidara's hands and glanced at it over. Glancing at the other members of the Akatsuki, all eager to hear the news, he finally said "I think you should read it instead of me saying it out loud, tossing the letter so that the other members could read it.

_Dear Deidara,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I have to leave the Akatsuki, you've probably already gotten this note by now, because I know you're a heavy sleeper. The reason why I left was because…Something happened between Itachi and I and I would rather not be around here. Tell all the other members (aside from Itachi of course) about this. Anyways, I'm positive that Itachi already probably knew this would've happened. Him being all smart and all, sigh, well, show this to the Leader, before you go in his office, you'll see an envelope on his door, bring that to him as well with this letter. Understand that I can't bare to be here any longer, so don't try and find me. Bringing me back would surely give me more pain than I already have. I hope you all understand and, don't forget, I love you guys. Deidara, you've been the greatest friend I could've possibly ever imagine, you and Naruto, both of you guys are such big knuckleheads! _

_With much love,_

_Sakura_

Each of the members looked at each other after reading the note. "I've always noticed that Sakura was a little…more shy and humble around Itachi. Do you think that they liked each other?" Kisame asked.

"No duh, Sherlock! I told her to go and confess with Itachi because I knew that he held feelings for Sakura as well, but I guess that was the wrong mistake…" Deidara said sadly.

"So…what do we do now?" Hidan asked.

"Duh! What Sakura told us to do, we go to the leader. Maybe it'll help clear up some things we don't get." Kisame declared.

They all agreed so they left to the leaders' office.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tobi sees the envelope that Sakura-san was talking about!" Tobi exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in." A gruff voice came from inside the office.

Hidan took the envelope out of Tobi's hand, at which he yelled a childish "Hey!" and Deidara gave him the letter of Sakura's. Hidan gave them to the leader. "It's about Sakura." He informed to give him a heads up.

The leader skimmed the letter and opened the envelope. It had a ring. A ring that meant that she was gone…forever.

"Mhm, Mhm" The leader murmured while he scanned through it very quickly, once he was finished he put it down and then said to the members of Akatsuki, "Well, she definitely doesn't want to be found, and she's gone for good!...You can leave now…"

"We already knew that information!!" Deidara yelled.

"She's gone and she has sworn not to do anything that would break the Akatsuki's code, so I'm letting her leave. She has promised not to give any of the Akatsuki information out and she has also sworn that if she does, we may kill her, torture her, basically anything." The leader told them.

"So we're not going to bring her back?!" Deidara yelled outraged.

The leader sighed, putting down his pen at which he was doing paperwork from, "Deidara, Sakura mentioned in the letter that you were one of her best friends, if you truly were her one, you would help her, instead of bring her more pain. Sometimes in order to make another, you have to sacrifice your happiness, a bond. Let her go and make her happy, that's the best you can do."

These were indeed powerful and true words Deidara took in, and he gave in. Sighing, he said "Fine, I won't bring her back, but I said nothing about trying to find her…I just won't do it now, she probably needs her space."

Tobi butted in the conversation, "Tobi agrees! Sakura-san is a special person; Tobi will help Deidara-sempai find Sakura-san later!" He piped happily.

"Yeah, I kind of agree…she has grown on me and it'd be nice to see her later." Hidan grumbled.

"Hm, same here." Kisame and Kazuzu murmured.

Zetsu nodded his head.

"I also think it'd be best if we don't tell Itachi about this. If he asks where she is, just say, she's on a mission. Length of mission un-clarified, rank un-clarified either, got it?"

"Hai!" They yelled in unison before splitting out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was a little out of breath because from where they were and to the cave was quite a distance, though it was the closest place possible, it was still a long stretch.

"You didn't have to carry me." Sakura said a little indignantly.

"You were already a little tired when I ran into you; it wouldn't be wise if you pushed yourself."

Sakura scoffed and playfully retorted, "Like you did."

He didn't reply but asked a question that had been bugging him from the whole beginning, "Do you like Itachi?"

All was quiet before she finally spoke up, "I…did, maybe I still do. I took a good friends' advice and told him. I thought he liked me back, but I guess not…" She said sadly.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him, "I don't know the pain you're in, and I definitely don't know how it feels like because I've never gone through something like that, but…I'll do my best to protect you. But I have to ask you one question, do you…love me?"

Sakura laughed a bit bitterly and quietly, "I know I still like you, I've already tried to deny that fact, but it doesn't go away…I just don't know if I don't like Itachi yet…but…do you love me?"

"I…."

'_Here's your chance!'_ Inner Sasuke popped up.

"I…"

'_Come on! Just tell her! You don't want to do the dare, right?! Besides, if you don't say yes, it might break her heart even more.'_

"I…."

'_For heaven's sake! Just say it! _'

"I….l-l-love you, too." Sasuke stuttered out.

Sakura smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. Since her head was buried in his chest, she couldn't see the small smile that was graced on his lips.

_He had his ambition, his life, his determination, his Sakura back, the person he truly cared for the most deep down. _

He held her tighter, letting both of them fall in a deep peaceful slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yes!! I've finally hit the big Sasuke and Sakura part! XDDD bout time! Anyways, I wanted to make it more mushy and gushy because I kind of deprived you guys for quite a while on some SasuxSaku, but I…ran out of the determination to write lovey dovey stuff ; **

**I EXPECT REVIEWS!! PLEASE?! Bambi eyes**


	10. Doubt and Second thoughts

"I know I still like you, I've already tried to deny that fact, but it doesn't go away

"_I know I still like you, I've already tried to deny that fact, but it doesn't go away…I just don't know if I don't like Itachi yet…but…do __you__ love me?" _

"_I…." _

'_Here's your chance!' Inner Sasuke popped up._

"_I…"_

'_Come on! Just tell her! You don't want to do the dare, right?! Besides, if you don't say yes, it might break her heart even more.'_

"_I…."_

'_For heaven's sake! Just say it! '_

"_I….l-l-love you, too." Sasuke stuttered out._

_Sakura smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. Since her head was buried in his chest, she couldn't see the small smile that was graced on his lips. _

_He had his ambition, his life, his determination, his Sakura back, the person he truly cared for the most deep down. _

_He held her tighter, letting both of them fall in a deep peaceful slumber._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lmao…so it's officially going to be a SasuSaku fanfic. Yea…Sasuke's not going to be doing the dare…but you could always envision him doing it XD**

**And for those who were rooting for ItaxSaku, don't worry! I'm going to make another fanfic based on that couple…and maybe another on SasuxSakuxIta. Omfg! I love that love triangle XD So anyways, keep posted for those couples if you like them. The rating might be different though, I'll try and make one or two of them K+ like this one, but no guarantees. If I ever create another one, I'll try and alert it here. **

**PS, sorry about never really updating! I was going to update from before my exam, but I got too stressed and caught up in it, but luckily I just finished it! So I can move onto more pressing matters…like catching up on my fanfics! XDD Kay, enough of my talking, onto the story!**

**Holy Jesus! Also, heads up; Sasuke and/or (haven't decided if he'll be in this chapter yet…) Itachi will probably REALLY OOC, but I can't help it! Yes, I'm whining but aren't they so much cuter when they are kind and actually full of emotion?! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, blinking innocently to the person staring back at her. They were such pretty eyes, nice and black. Onyx…it reminded of someone…who was it? She couldn't remember. Did the name start with and S or I? One of those two…

Waking up completely the haze of the thought vanished as if it was a dream and was face to face with Sasuke.

Sakura smiled brightly and snuggled in his chest even more.

Of course Sasuke stiffened a little at the beginning because he was still not used to being in close contact with another person, but relaxed from the feel of Sakura's warmth coaxing him.

Sakura felt at peace but knew the time of asking him had to come eventually and the longer she waited, the worse it'd probably be.

She took a deep breath and said finally "What do we do now?"

Sasuke looked a little confused, though you could barely see it through his stoic mask. "What do you mean?"

She explained further, "I mean that what about Naruto, and the others-"

"What about them? If they don't respect our relationship, I don't care. Let them gawk, I'll be with you, that's all that really matters…" Sasuke butted in, saying the last part while nuzzling her neck affectionately. (**A/N: Am I going too far with the OOCness? o.O)**

Sakura giggled at the contact of her ticklish neck, but corrected him. "No, I mean that what are we to do because I assume you didn't tell them that you'd try and find me by myself, did you?"

"No, I didn't leave a note either."

She looked at him accusingly.

"I didn't think I'd bump into you." He defended.

"So what's your lie? I can't obviously just waltz back there and say 'hey, I quit the Akatsuki, I'm going back to Konoha, now can I?"

"You quit the Akatsuki?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes…"

"For what reasons?"

"What are you, interrogating me?" Sakura asked, trying to sound pissed off, but truthfully, she was just trying to divert the conversation into another direction, for we ALL know what would happen if she were to tell her what really did happen.

Sasuke took the bait and said "Of course not, I just wanted to know what happened."

Sakura smiled wanly and it was all quiet again in the cave, just them both relaxing in each others' embraces.

"…So do you know where the Akatsuki's hideout is?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes…but I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Because! I made a promise to them."

Sasuke's eyes flashed with impatience but were soon smothered-with extreme difficulty, nonetheless, though.

"What do you think is more important, a little promise, to a highly dangerous organized group of S classed criminals, or to protect Konoha…AND Naruto. He has the Kyuubi in him, don't forget that."

"They threatened me with my life if I leaked anything. Now personally, I don't really mind the fact that the leader threatened me or I might've died by their hands," She ignored the glare of him thinking that she was putting her life too worthlessly, and continued, "…but I know that some people DO care and I could never let those people get hurt."

"But if you keep it a secret, the people you love will eventually get hurt by them." He argued.

"Sasuke, don't make this tougher on me. You know very well that I deeply care for them, but…" Sakura sighed, not liking the on-coming headache she was feeling, "I don't know…I just don't want anymore conflict anymore. I'm just so tired out…"

Sasuke glanced at the sky out of the cave and gave her a reassuring squeeze before getting up.

"I need to get going, the others will be searching for me. We'll continue this conversation later."

"I can't wait." Sakura drawled out, sarcastically.

Sasuke quickly swept her off her feet with a kiss. He was planning for it to be quick and comforting, but once Sakura moaned with pleasure and opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue in, how could he refuse?

Taking advantage of the wide-open opportunity, he kissed her possessively and passionately. She never wanted the time to pass.

Sakura let go of her weight as she felt like she couldn't stand anymore and Sasuke slowly brought her to the ground.

Sakura flipped over so she was on top, pressing as close to him as possible, trying to lessen the amount of distance between them as much as possible.

Sasuke knew at that very moment that he was in deep shit…he had fallen for this woman and this could cause many implications in the future. If she was to be held hostage, what would he do? Could he possibly let her die? This was the exact reason why he kept his distance from others and never got too emotionally attached to them. But, even knowing that he made a mistake and feeling that he'd regret it big time down the road, at the moment, he couldn't have cared less.

Sakura and Sasuke were both in bliss, but it was ended when Sasuke reluctantly pulled away. Sakura looked at him with a little of disappointment where Sasuke really hated to see that face, but explained.

"It's really dark out; I've probably been gone for almost the whole day."

Sakura realized why and smiled a little, gesturing her hands to allow him to leave. "Alright, I guess I'll wait here, right?"

He nodded and took a last long glance back at her, as if memorizing every part of her so he'd never forget.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Somehow with those words, she felt even more nervous and scared. Something in the pit of her stomach was twisting and churning, making her feel uncomfortable. The feeling wouldn't leave. She had an ominous feeling of what would happen in the future, she just prayed that it would all be resolved later on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And where the hell have YOU been?!" Ino yelled at a very annoyed Uchiha. **(A/N: They met up, let's say, I want this fanfic to draw to an end soon)**

"Around."

"We were looking everywhere for you!! If you were going on a walk, why didn't you leave us a note?!" Naruto joined in.

Sasuke mentally sighed; he was getting impatient with their endless pestering.

"Let's just get on with the mission, we're losing precious time."

Ino scoffed, "Yeah! Precious time YOU lost for us as well."

"And we're losing more time as you argue, Yamanka."

Kakashi massaged his forehead to keep down stress levels as he spoke up, "Sasuke, you did indeed make us break our backs for you, and you should learn in the future of this mistake, but you are right on one thing, losing precious time is not what we need, especially if the Akatsuki are in this area. We need to head out."

They all except for Sasuke reluctantly grumbled, but agreed.

"Great! Okay, I'll make the teams," Kakashi said, ignoring the groans of protest. "Ino and Shikamaru-"

"Yes!" Ino burst out.

Kakashi blatantly ignored them and continued with his pairing system, "Hinata, Shino and me, and lastly Naruto and Sasuke."

"WHAATTT?! I wanted to be with Hinata!" Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi managed to not roll his eyes and explained, "Because, Naruto, we are to deal with catching Akatsuki and rescuing Sakura. If I left you both together god knows what you would do."

Hinata was blushing a deepest red you could ever imagine and Naruto was still scratching his head, trying to figure out exactly what 'god only knows what you both would do'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke and Naruto walked around, scouting about for the Akatsuki, but deeply, Sasuke was trying to avert their direction from the cave he knew that Sakura was in. If Naruto found her, he figured all hell would break loose.

"So what's up with Hinata and you, dobe?"

Naruto looked at him funny. Sasuke never started conversations, what was up with him?

"Well, I know that I like her, I just hope she likes me back." Naruto said, blushing all the way, completely forgetting about his suspicious behaviour.

Sasuke snorted, "You must be the densest guy on the world. Of course she likes you."

"I sure hope so…"

It was again dead quiet again, unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke wasn't creating any new conversations and he always hated the quietness.

He took a deep breath…_guess it's my turn to start a conversation…_

"So do you like anyone?"

"No." Sasuke replied quickly…too quickly.

Naruto let a smirk of interest spread across his face (like that time on episode 101 with trying to find out what was under Kakashi's mask! XD)

"So…I know you do like someone, who is it?"

"…" No answer.

"Well, knowing you, you'd want someone powerful…"

No answer.

"Someone you probably wouldn't care about…"

Sasuke successfully brought a flinch that was about to happen, that was originally his plan, but it got…_altered_…along the way.

"Someone you figured would be able to take advantage of…because you knew them practically inside out…"

Naruto was pretty good at guessing his old self, but Sasuke knew now that Sakura was his fatal mistake to his original plans. It was only too late when he found out about this.

"Someone you-wait a minute! Sakura fits all descriptions! It all makes sense now."

"And how would that be dobe?" He icily shot. It was all a deploy to keep him off that idea in his mind, he knew and hoped it would work….unfortunately it didn't.

"And why not? You know Sakura, know she's powerful."

"She's not, she's weak."

Naruto scoffed, "How she owned you from before?"

Sasuke wheeled around, "How did you know that was Sakura fighting me?"

"Well, I've fought against Sakura and fought alongside her, I know her attacks, the same way you got those injuries."

Silence again.

"So…DO you like her?"

More silence.

Naruto sighed; he would never verbally get the answer from him. But deep down, he KNEW that Sasuke liked her, so he was okay with the silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The feel was down right annoying now. At first, it was just that kind of feel where you felt like you were itchy and you knew the spot. You itched, and you could itch as much as you wanted, but it could never satisfy you. It was like it was UNDER your skin.

The feeling of Sakura not being next to him was starting to gnaw on him. His usual saturnine aura and personality was dissipated and replaced with an ominous one.

He knew that the others were staring at him with a glare, heck they probably hated him and he couldn't have cared less. And why was that? It was because he hated himself as well.

Their death glares were boring in his back but it did not faze him whatsoever. The itch for having Sakura near him was killing him, but he knew that this was for the best, for Itachi Uchiha was always right.

Sakura was a problem for him, he knew it. Having her with him would cause a weakness, a weakness anyone could exploit. It just wasn't safe. This 'pain' from having her away from him was one that he ensured himself was the right choice. The 'feel' was just a minor problem, one that he had needed to risk, but if he exterminated the feeling by letting her be with him, the consequences could be much, much worse.

"You just had to break her heart, didn't you?" Deidara irritably snapped at him, as he sat across from him in the Akatsuki kitchen.

"I have my reasons." Itachi plainly replied, not saying anything else.

That made Deidara snap in a whole new anger. If that was all he had to say, he just wasn't human.

"You just love to toy with other peoples feelings, don't you?"

Itachi didn't say anything. If only he really knew what the reason was…

"Do you _enjoy_ shattering young girl's hearts? You were always a cold-hearted bastard, but I never imagined you'd go this far. Especially after you let her in. Was this another one of your 'to see how truly powerful I can get' deploys?"

Itachi hissed back at him, "No, I did what was best for both of us. It would be dangerous for her to be here. Do you _know_ how much pain she could've gotten from being here? I don't' want that to happen to her…"

Deidara was shocked at this news. He had thought of the reason from Itachi as a completely different way. But not backing down from his rage, he continued on a different set of rants.

"Well, did you know how much danger could be from her out there??! Some bloody guy could've raped her."

"She is strong enough to take care of herself." But as Itachi said that, he was starting to doubt his original plan.

"What if Sasuke comes to 'claim' her to start the Uchiha clan again?" Deidara pressed.

"Again, she can defend herself."

"Against Sasuke?"

"You have very little faith in her skills."

Deidara was caught off guard from his but quickly got grip again, "No, I don't, but I'm just worried about her. We haven't seen you _dear little brother_ in a long time. Who knows what kind of powers he has now acquired on the way?"

"She'll work out fine in the end."

"What about what she's just gone through?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You've broken her heart, Sasuke's done the same. What do you think all this emotional pain could go to?"

"If she handled the first break, she can handle the next one."

"You put too much faith in her, I hate to say. Remember when you guys both came back from the mission for the Jinchuuriki? She nearly stabbed herself! And that was when she wasn't even thinking of her heartbreak."

Itachi was doubting himself more and more, with every word Deidara said.

"…Fine, how about we check up on her. Silently, of course, and see how she's doing."

Deidara seemed satisfied with that. Plus he couldn't wait to see Sakura again. He really hoped she was doing fine.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'll just leave it at this, sigh, I have a tendency of dragging out chapters, don't I? Okay! Good news. I'm definitely going to make an ItaxSaku fanfic down the road, it's going to be based on this love triangle too, but I want to finish this fanfic first. I'm thinking 2 or maybe 3 chapters more and then it'll be done, depends if you guys want an epilogue. Say your thoughts on that. And I'm not quite sure on the ending, I'll either make half of you have a heart attack or it'll be quite a nice ending, we'll see ;**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	11. Who's winning?

"What about what she's just gone through

"_What about what she's just gone through?"_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"_

"_You've broken her heart, Sasuke's done the same. What do you think all this emotional pain could go to?"_

"_If she handled the first break, she can handle the next one."_

"_You put too much faith in her, I hate to say. Remember when you guys both came back from the mission for the Jinchuuriki? She nearly stabbed herself! And that was when she wasn't even thinking of her heartbreak."_

_Itachi was doubting himself more and more, with every word Deidara said._

"…_Fine, how about we check up on her. Silently, of course, and see how she's doing."_

_Deidara seemed satisfied with that. Plus he couldn't wait to see Sakura again. He really hoped she was doing fine._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kay, seriously? I'm not even quite sure if I left off here. Tell me if I make a mistake. And if you're like 'where the hell have you been?' Mmm…one answer: Exams. They'll kill you…anyways, thank god they're done, and I have a freak-load of fanfics I gotta update .'**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Akatsuki quickly crept in the shadows, swift and clean. They were professional assassins. Stealth was what they needed to have in order to make it out alive in some mission scenarios. They had to never make a mistake…which is why it was a good thing that this wasn't a mission, because Tobi seemed to making quite a few mistakes.

"Ouch!"

"Tobi, you idiot, that's the 6th time you've failed to dodge the senbon while not giving your hiding spot!"

"Tobi can't help it…" Tobi whined, apologizing.

"Deidara, go easy on him, he can't help it if he's a worthless kid." Kisame bluntly said.

"Thank you, Kisame." Tobi said with exuberance, starts shining from his eye animatedly.

Deidara shook his head and massaged his forehead to try and soothe the bad headache to leave. It wasn't working.

"Why, Kami-sama, did you have to give me an idiot for a partner to such an extreme that sometimes I feel like strangling myself!" He cursed, kneeling on the ground, fake crying.

"Such displays of fake drama issues truly show and elaborate how feminine you are." Itachi monotonously said while coldly walking by him.

Deidara was about to retort when Kisame gave him the 'no' signal fervently, by waving his hands elaborately. Deidara understood and caught his tongue before he was asking for a death wish. Though Deidara was very touchy and aggressive when it came to his gender issues and he did usually stand up and fight easily about it, it wasn't worth it this time. To die a terrible death from Itachi filled with torture and all that good stuff or stating your reason of you being a guy instead of a girl…hmm, tough choice.

Cursing his defeat, he continued to walk with the others. The air around them was soon tense. Itachi was definitely not improving from last time. Ever since Sakura left, Itachi was being more and more of a robot…or a walking zombie…or a cold hearted executor….or maybe all of those options into one. It was truly terrifying.

The walk was in silence which made it awkwardly quiet. Even the neither birds, nor animals made a noise.

All of them the way there other than Itachi had one trained thought on their minds.

'_Oh man…this is going to be a really long walk…'_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura sidled to the side of the cave, trying to make a mental priority list of what things she should start first. Unfortunately, not much was running in her mind of things to do. She needed to find food, but there was a tree growing fruit just next to the cave, so finding anymore was unnecessary. She thought of getting materials around to create a sort of softer mattress, heck, anything would work better than the hard stone of the cave foundation. That left…not much, really.

"Sigh…"

Sakura looked around from where she was sitting and heaved another sigh. She supposed that she'd better get up now and do something. Her muscles were aching and cramped from never moving for an extensive period of time.

Stretching a little bit before submitting into actually doing something, she thought care-freely of what to do first. Her stomach growled so she walked to the fruit tree and plucked a couple of apples, eating them slowly. As she was digesting the fruit, she was also digesting in her mind what he just recently happened. She had realized her true feelings for Sasuke, actually made out with him, and even more incredibly by that fact; she had gotten a confession that he had said he loved her back. She shook her head a little vigorously, this was Sasuke she was talking about; SASUKE. It just didn't add up. Why on earth would Sasuke say that? Wasn't it the last time she basically saw him that he called her 'annoying' yet again? She was just so confused.

After eating, she walked around and gathered some dry wood and branches near the area, thinking all the way and thinking of many questions…but finding no answers. Would the Akatsuki truly keep their word and not hunt her down? Was Sasuke truly in love with her? It hardly seemed believable… What would she tell the others-Ino, she knew, didn't like Sasuke anymore, but she would probably keep on pestering her about her choice and if it was really the right move. Ino as well as herself knew more than anyone else that Sasuke was the king of heart-breakers.

Sakura sighed once again out of both confusion and tiredness. Just what was her world coming to? She shook her head in disbelief and resignation. She gave up on this whole entire situation. Looking at the sky, she saw it becoming darker. Thinking of what to do next, the pink haired girl came to a conclusion. She'd take a bath, it would be wonderfully relaxing from all her problems.

Walking to the stream point that was nearest to the cave she was staying at, she stripped all her clothes and gingerly stepped in the water. It felt cool to her touch, but when fully submersed, it was soothing. Sakura longed for a hot bath in Konoha and missed it. Going to the Akatsuki's, she had forgotten the sensation in such hot waters. It would be nice to hopefully go there again. If what she believed was right, then Sasuke and the others were here to go fetch her back. It gave her a small glimmer of hope that Tsunade would accept her back from her betrayal. Perhaps this was what Sasuke felt? By accidentally (on her part at least) going on the wrong side-betraying the village, and not knowing how to come back. She had never had to worry about these problems before. She was the one in the village that was most known to being loyal.

She honestly felt like crying, Sakura needed a way of relieving this stress, her weak feeling was certainly a disgusting feeling to her. She never liked that feeling one bit. To her surprise her vision was getting a little foggy. At first she panicked because she thought it was symptom of a poison that at time made you become blind, but after realizing what it was she smiled a little bit-it was a little sad one. She was crying.

"Pathetic" she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gasp! Itachi-san, can we PLEAAASEEE take a break now?!" Deidara gasped-correction, begged. He hated to admit it, but this 'expedition' they were doing, this small trip to check on Sakura, not quite what he had in mind. It was proving to be a lot harder than he figured. When he voiced out the opinion to check, he thought decent breaks, taking their own pace, stopping once in a while. Itachi had single-handedly modified the word: Trip, to back-breaking and no breaks whatsoever. That's right, they had never stopped ONCE. At times he'd even force them to speed through the forest with chakra from their feet. Itachi was cruel, all the members of Akatsuki knew this very well, they just didn't think he'd be cruel and merciless to his own comrades so easily-from a walk!

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks, causing all the rest to stop too and Tobi to run into Itachi, who was behind him, causing the others (not including Zetsu, Kisame and some of the others) to wince. They were prepared for his wrath but he uttered very quietly the word…

"Fine…."

The other Akatsuki members were relieved; even Zetsu and Kisame, though they'd never voice their opinion out.

They had all fallen asleep almost automatically. Itachi shook his head _'weak…'_ He knew he wasn't the one to be very optimistic about this trip at the beginning-heck, he was the one who had been the most intolerable of the rest about checking up on Sakura, but now….now he was feeling as though he needed to get as fast to her as possible. He admitted it himself; he really did like her and shunning her away was a pretty cruel thing to do '_Tch, ironic how I feel sympathetic-SYMPATHETIC! Now. That has never happened to me before'_ but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Something big was going to happen. He just felt that he really needed to tell her how he felt, though how totally absurd this whole epidemic had turned out and how she completely made him feel different, both to his detest and liking, he wanted to tell her. It felt as though something was about to happen-something bad.

Looking back his shoulder, he saw his 'fellow teammates'. He grimaced, regretting to even bring them. He knew they were tough when it came to fighting and sometimes even speed and endurance, but they didn't have the same type of will power he did. His mind was made up, he'd go ahead of them; they would only drag him down if he didn't.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke looked out the window of the same inn he was in previously. He heard Naruto snoring on his bed, but did his best to ignore it. The stars were shining brightly outside, just like her smile had been the last time he'd seen her.

"Sakura…."

He'd honestly failed himself. He'd fallen for her, even when he said he wouldn't and said he was just using her. This wasn't how he had planned this. But deep inside…he honestly didn't even care if Itachi would think of him now as 'weak' or 'pathetically stupid' for falling for a person and actually _feeling_ something for another human being, but…he felt that he didn't even care anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi skillfully jumped from branch to branch. It was graceful and silent. Though only a few people would actually be able to jump at such a speed and such expertise, Itachi wasn't even trying, in fact…he was actually thinking of a different thought, not even of what he was doing.

He was a little confused; he'd say that much regretfully. He should've never gotten so close to that girl. This was such a big mess. He felt as though he needed to Sakura as fast as possible, his legs propelling even faster to an almost inhuman speed was an evident enough proof of his urgency, but he was still scrambling in his thoughts of what he would do when he got there. It was very discomforting.

Would he kill her? It probably would settle the problem, but others would arise. He would never forgive himself. ('Jeez' he thought 'I'm getting so much weaker and stupid…') He figured he could tell her how he really felt about her, as he'd originally thought, but easier said than done. Uchiha's, apparently, just weren't cut out with all this love drama stuff.

He ripped himself from those thoughts as he felt he was getting closer to her. He could feel her chakra, there was something wrong though. Forcing himself to go faster even from the giant protest from his muscles as they were already tired from going nonstop at such a speed, he ignored it.

'The chakra almost seemed…'

_Almost there…._

'Heartbreakingly sad…'He thought as he'd stopped right where he saw her. She was in the stream, crying. It wasn't a crying that seemed to make you sob incoherently, it was one that just seemed to pour out of your eyes, everlasting in a way that was happy…yet sad at the same time. Itachi thought of her as beautiful as ever. Though she was in pain, he knew that if she cried it out this way, it'd feel much better in the end.

"Pathetic…" He heard her say. He snorted in his mind. The least thing he'd label her as.

After all his running and speeding through the woods-finally making it here, even without his comrades, all this way to see her like this, he agreed, it was worthwhile. Now people probably would label him as sadistic he really was. He did, it was something he wouldn't kill people for calling him (he'd kill them for other reasons…) if they'd call him sadistic for seeing Sakura crying and saying that it was beautiful, he'd stop them right there. Though he didn't know why, it just seemed peaceful and serene. It was something he couldn't explain. And he hated himself for thinking so.

He figured this would be the chance to finally tell her how he felt (**A/N: OMFG! So corny and OOC! Forgive me T.T)** his muscles clenched, and it wasn't from the many miles run he did previously. It was a war he was waging of himself. He wanted to go, but somehow he was unwilling to move.

He didn't really understand it, but he turned around and sad behind the tree he was using as cover. Sighing, he succumbed to sleep; let the others find him here. Though Deidara and Tobi probably were too much of knuckleheads to figure out where he went, there were Zetsu and Sasori with them.

Drifting off to sleep, he dreamt of his regretful decision and what would soon come in the future.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

His dream was of something approaching him. It seemed easy enough to overcome. But again, the same feeling that he had just recently discovered of not allowing to move came into play here as well. It was absolutely absurd.

He didn't like this feeling, and it would soon be his downfall, for that 'thing' that was approaching him was drawing even more near and would destroy him if he didn't kill it first. This 'thing' he assumed wasn't a person, rather an event, that was closing in on him. It seemed to represent some unsettling encounter coming closer to him. Again, he couldn't feel himself move. Growling in distaste, he was just about to be consumed in the black silhouetted outline of the shadows from this monster but was awakened by a rough shaking of him.

Opening his eyes faster than someone could blink, he drew his Katana from behind him and was about to swing it at the person, but stopped when he saw that it was only Deidara.

"I can't believe you were so out of it; usually you wake up before anyone could even approach you, un."

Itachi ignored him and looked to see that all the members were around him.

"It wasn't very nice to leave without us." Kisame commented, also ignoring Deidara's comment, though he did keep it in mind. It was very rare whenever you'd catch Itachi off guard.

"You guys were slow." Itachi blandly put his excuse up.

Kisame and the others got the idea to abandon the conversation, they knew it would be a futile attempt anyways.

"So what do you suggest we do now, since we've reached the Haruno girl." Zetsu asked in his normal quiet tone.

"What else?! We go up to her and see if she's alright!" Deidara burst in the conversation, none too subtly.

Itachi inwardly winced, seeing as from the night yesterday, walking up to her and asking if she was fine was not a walk in the park.

It was going to be a rough day…also he needed to think of what his dream really meant, whatever it was, it seemed to be a very strong omen.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke decided he should confess to the others. It wasn't as much of a confession, more seeming of a…well whatever, he should tell them the truth anyways. As the others gathered around him, they shifted impatiently and in anxiety. Sasuke actually TALKING in a group of people was something that definitely didn't happen everyday.

Once everyone was gathered, he told them about Sakura (he didn't include the part of them making out or the part where he actually said he liked her, no…he had a limit to where his pride lay) Though he did find it agreeable to have Ino knowing, after all she would probably be the first to know and he also needed some help and advice on things. He had never even tried to be in a relationship with anyone. For the longest time, he had thought of relationships as preposterous and stupid.

He left the other members of the group, partially shocked of Sasuke talking that much in a day and also of Sakura actually being found.

Pulling Ino to a side, he took a deep breath and told her the other parts of the story.

Ino blankly blinked at him a few times and then did something quite unexpected. She started bursting out laughing, actually so hard that she was on the ground. Finally breathing a bit deeper a couple of times, she re-collected herself.

She lightly punched Sasuke at what he winced at. Not from it actually hurting, no, it was more of the fact that she had actually made physical contact with him. He still wasn't very used to others being so close to him.

She shook her head and smiled wistfully saying "I had no idea you could be so romantic and sickly sweet."

He scowled but quickly erased it. If he wanted Ino's cooperation, he'd need to not piss her off. He took a deep breath, for if he thought that his pride was lost a lot from telling Ino the whole story, there was more to be lost…

OOOOOOOOOO

At those simple 5 words, Ino was completely shocked all the way to the core. She was torn from mortification, denial, absurdity, and many other feelings. She just didn't see this happening.

Her major pull was to either laugh so hard that everyone from the whole village would hear this, or to either faint right on the spot. Her brain was hurting from the absorption of those 5 words.

"Ohhh my god, oh my god." Ino kept on repeating.

Sasuke looked at her funny. Maybe he should've beaten around the bush instead of coming straight out with it. She seemed to be having a problem with processing.

Her world was fading black, _crap…guess it was fainting over laughing…_ she thought before she made contact with the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Scrunches nose well then…I think the ending was a little obvious, curses!! I was trying to make it so no one would ever know what it meant, but APPARENTLY…well doesn't it look a little obvious? Can anyone guess the 5 words? **

**As I'd said in the middle of the story (yeah, sorry about that, I feel like I'm disrupting a movie right in the middle whenever I do that .) but everyone is terribly, TERRIBLY OOC in this story, I feel so baadddd!! DX it's turning out to be so freaking corny and disgusting, I'm…disgusted with it myself! Anyways, the next chapter will be the last one. I'll possibly put an epilogue (though I seem to hate putting one up) I haven't tried putting one up though, because this is my first fanfic I've completed and started, so I wouldn't mind trying.**

**ALSO: I went through like….20 minutes straight trying to figure out the difference between sadistic, masochist and some German but also an English word, Schadenfreude. Finally! I now know the difference between all…perhaps I took my research a bit extensively, but at least I now know what they mean! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? GOING DOWN-HILL OR WHAT?**


End file.
